Good Fighter
by brittana11
Summary: Hopefully UFC fighter Brett Pierce catches the eye of Santana Lopez, daughter to one of the top trainers in the UFC. They quickly find themselves drawn to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I am still posting even though it's taking me longer to write thanks to the fact that I've just gone back to school so I have a lot less free time. I'd like to thank celesse201 for the idea of this story. It's about the UFC of which I know very little about so I apologize if I get anything wrong. I'm going to try and post a chapter at least once a month maybe sooner if I get some extra free time.**

 **Good Fighter**

"Good punch Pierce, keep this up and you'll be fighting in the UFC in no time." Sam, his best friend and training partner says.

"I hope so, you know how Lee is though he won't let me fight until he things I'm ready." Brett sighs.

"Lee will never thing you're ready man." Sam says patting his friend's back. "You've been training with him for ten years and he's only ever let you fight in small time bouts as long as I've known you."

"You're telling me, I love Lee like a father but he just doesn't want me to grow anymore." Brett complains as they head into the locker room to change.

"Well you know Mario Lopez is stopping by tomorrow to look for some new fighters to join his team." Sam tells him. "You should make sure you're training then. I'm sure he'd pick you."

"You really think so?" Brett asks.

"You're the best fighter here." Sam says smiling at him.

"I hope so, my family could really use the extra income." Brett says changing into his mechanic's uniform.

Brett Pierce has been training at Lee's Gym for ten years since he was fourteen and Lee helped him out after he beat up fighting on the street. Lee whose last name even after all these years he didn't know had been a boxer years and years ago. Now he owns a gym where he most teaches self-defense and some boxing to only the most dedicated fighters. Lee took Brett under his wing and has been training him in everything he knows. But even after ten years of perhaps some of the best training Lee still won't let him try to fight in the UFC which is all he wants. No instead he's been in small matches most to the benefit of the other fighters. But Sam telling him about Mario "the smasher" Lopez coming tomorrow, how he didn't know about it before is beyond him, to look for new fighters has his spirts up. Maybe he'll finally get his big break though he would be sad to leave Lee's training.

"Mom I'm home!" he yells several hours later after his shift at the garage he works at.

"We're in the living room honey." Susan Pierce yells.

He walks through the kitchen, grabbing a beer and makes his way over to the only spot available next to his older sister. At twenty-four he's the second oldest, his sister Jana is two years older than him. They also have two younger sisters, Vicky who's twenty and Mary who just turned nineteen. The four siblings are very close with Brett always going out of his way to protect them and their mom when needed. He's been the man of the house since their dad died when Brett was ten. Their mom had done her best to raise them alone, but money was something they could always use more of.

"I'm shocked you're not down at the gym training." Jana says scooting over to give him more room.

"Mario Lopez is coming to the gym tomorrow so I have to get extra rest." Brett says putting his feet up.

"Don't put your feet on my table." Susan says swatting at his feet. "Who is this Mario guy?" she asks.

"How do you not know who Mario "the smasher" Lopez? He's one of the best UFC fighters who after he retired opened his own gym that has turned into his own brand. He sells all sorts of UFC gear, owns several gyms and trains hundreds of fighters. To join his team is an honor." Brett rattles off.

"Honey you know none of us want to see you get hurt." Susan tells her son.

"Yeah B, none of us want to see you get hurt." Mary says.

It's true his sisters and mom would prefer that he not fight. He's always suspected that it's part of the reason why Lee won't let him join the UFC or get any real fights. Even though his family isn't a fan of his fighting, they do like the money it brings in. The nice thing is even though they don't like it, they still support him one hundred percent.

"I take it this is a huge opportunity for you." Jana says understanding her brother the best.

"Yes it's a chance that I might be able to break into the UFC and stop being used as a stepping stone for other fighters." Brett explains. "It's what I've been working towards for the last ten years."

"You know we support you." Mary softly says getting up and giving her big brother a hug. "If anyone deserves a break you do. You always watch out for us and were willing to give up your lunch and dinner so we could eat."

"Thanks Mary," Brett says smiling at his younger sister's words.

After that the family is quiet all thinking back a number of years when only Susan was working and they had a hard time making ends meets.

"But now we're better off and Mary's right you deserve to go after your dreams. We can take care of things here while you focus on making your dreams a reality." Susan tells her son.

"Mom I'm not-"

"Honey we'll take care of things okay." Susan sternly says.

"Okay mom," Brett sighs knowing he won't be able to change her mind now.

"Good now tell us more about this Mario guy." Susan says wanting to know more.

"And if you'll actually start dating someone?" Vicky asks wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Dating is just a distraction." Brett counters.

"Oh he's still sore that Sara didn't want anything to do with him after she found out he had no money and wasn't going to be on TV." Jana says smirking.

"Didn't he used to have so many girls chasing after him?" Mary asks.

"Leave your brother alone girls." Susan sternly says. "If he doesn't want to date then leave it."

"But mom," all three girls whine.

Susan levels a glare at them that has them all turning to look away.

"Cool, I'm going to head upstairs." Brett says knowing he'll need the extra sleep if he wants to impress Mario "the smasher" Lopez.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett whistles to himself as he walks into Lee's gym extra early wanting to get a few hours of training in before everyone starts arriving, trying to impress Mario so they'll be asked to join the Lopez Inc. team. What shocks him is that two people, a guy and girl are already here and he doesn't recognize them at all. Instead of going over to them and trying to make small talk which he's horrible at he heads into the locker room. After changing and locking his wallet up, he heads out to start warming up.

He notices that the couple is still working out together. Sitting in his favorite corner, he starts stretching while watching the couple. He can't help but smile at the fact that the woman is instructing her boyfriend, he assumes on his jabs and blocks. She's a natural beauty that he honestly can't take his eyes off of. From here it's hard to see details without staring too much, but even with the distance he can tell she's drop dead gorgeous. He loves her long black hair that she's currently putting up in a messy burn. She turns to look at him causing him to look away.

Once he finishes stretching which was really just staring at the gorgeous woman who has beautiful brown eyes, he found out when she walked closer to him to grab her bottle of water and their eyes met, he starts working on the speed bad. Even though his fighting style is Thai kickboxing and wrestling, Lee drilled into him that the speed bag will help with quickness and not getting knocked out as fast. It isn't until he's done when he looks up and notices that the guy is standing in front of him and the woman is nowhere to be found.

"Hi," the guy says. "My name is Antonio are you trying out for Mario Lopez later?" he asks.

"I am," Brett says looking this guy up and down.

They're about the same height six foot three and the same build some muscles, but not too much. They both an arm sleeve of tattoos. Honestly he thinks that if they were to fight it would be pretty even in Brett's eye. Though he's not sure what this guy wants.

"Good, a lot of guys get too nervous to actually do their best and my dad passes them by." Antonio says.

"Your dad?" Brett asks his eyes going wide.

"Yeah," Antonio says mentally slapping himself for saying that.

Every time he tries to make friends with other fighters they always freak out or try to use him when he tells them who his dad is. Now before he even gets to try to be friends, he's gone and ruined it.

"Wow that must be cool." Brett says. "I'm Brett Pierce." he says holding his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you." Antonio says shaking his hand.

"I bet you get the best training and get to fight whoever you want." Brett says leading him over to the heavy bag.

"Not really, my dad doesn't want me to have special treatment just because I'm his son. He's not the one training me." Antonio tells him as they start working on the bag together like they had been training for years together.

"I get that, Lee used to train me a lot but lately he's been more into helping the younger guys. I don't think he wants me fighting as a profession." Brett says understanding how this young man feels.

"I'm going to show my dad though, I have another trainer who works me and is giving me a chance." Antonio says. "Just do your best and I'm sure my dad will sign you."

"I hope so, I need some help to break into the UFC." Brett sighs as they switch positions.

The two men continue to talk about their training, their dreams of being in the UFC, finding that they have a lot in common. Even though they've only known each other for a few hours they each know that they've found a friend in the other.

Santana Lopez, Antonio's older sister by two years watches the two men from Lee's office. The man was nice enough to offer it to her to use while her and her dad are here scouting out new talent. As long as she can remember she's loved everything to do with fighting. Of course she favors watching the UFC since her dad used to fight. Since she graduated from college five years ago, she's worked for her dad. She didn't get any special treatment having to start from the bottom, but quickly worked her way through the ranks. Currently she's her dad's number two also known as the vice president of Lopez Fighting. She just got the promotion and her dad has set up a challenge for her.

She's having to build her own team of fighters to go against her dad's in four months. And right now she thinks she's found her second fighter, the first being her brother. She knows this is all a test by her dad to see if she's really ready to be his VP.

"Mommy," a little girl says tugging on Santana's pants.

"Sofie I'm trying to work." Santana tries to say sternly but her daughter's pout wins and she ends up smiling.

"But mommy I want to play." Sofie whines.

"And we will in a few minutes okay." Santana says.

Her daughter is five years old and the light of her life.

A few hours later Mario has shown up and the gym is packed. Antonio has left with Sofie promising Santana that they'll head home and he'll make her take a nap since she woke up so early. Santana is standing next to her father.

"Well this is a huge turnout." Santana says staring at the several hundred guy and women here ready to fight. "Do you always have this big of a turnout?" she asks looking over at her dad.

"Yes and you'd better get used to it." Mario tells her.

He's looking forward to seeing her in action, to see who she picks for her team. Just a few days ago he told her that they're going to have a tournament his best six fighters against six fighters she picks and trains. He wants to see if she has the same kind of eye for talent as he does. One day he plans on leaving her the business.

"Do we have any other gyms that we're stopping at before I start training my team?" Santana asks her dad.

"Yes two other gyms tomorrow and Friday, then on Monday you'll start training and you'll have three months." Mario tells her.

"Okay," Santana says taking a deep breath. "So since I've already chosen Antonio on my team do I only get to pick five other fighters or can I pick a few extra?" she asks.

"You can pick two extra just to be fairer since I have been training my fighters for three plus years now." Antonio says.

"No UFC fighters and the winner gets a fight in the UFC." Santana says just to clarify.

"Yep," Mario says. "Now let's get this show on the road."

Santana carefully watches as the fighters each get five minutes of working out in groups of fifteen to show their stuff for fifteen minutes. Most she doesn't really care about, two about an hour in catch her eye as possibles. After that it takes two hours and twenty minutes before she sees the man her brother had been working out with. in the first two minutes she knows that she wants him on her team, he has raw talent and with some training he'll become really good. Good enough to fight and win in the UFC without needing the tournament.

"Him dad," Santana says pointing at the tall, blonde hair, blue eye man. "I want him on my team."

"Okay anyone else?" Mario asks very proud that she's picked the one man he would sign and train personally without this tournament.

"That guy from a few hours ago, Jeremy." Santana says. "And I'd like to to rey out that girl Nicky. We are including some women fighters right?"

"Three women and four men okay." Mario tells her. "Now let's go invite them to train with us."

Brett waits for Mario to come over to him, Lee had told him the other man wants to talk. He's excited since only two others were asked to stay, he's sure it's an invite to train with the Lopez brand fighters. The only bad thing is Lopez Fighting headquarters are five hours away in Columbus, Ohio.

"Brett Pierce," Mario says walking over.

"Yes sir," Brett says shaking his idols hand.

"My daughter, Santana has an offer for you." Mario says moving to the side.

That's when Brett notices the beautiful Latina from earlier.

"Hi Brett," Santana says trying not to just stare at him.

Brett nods his head, not trusting his voice.

"I'd love it if you'd be willing to come train and fight for me." Santana starts. "I'm putting together a team of six fighters to go against a team of my dad's top six amateur fighters. The winner will get a fight in the UFC."

"Heck yes," Brett says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mom!" Brett shout running into the house and picking up Mary, spinning her around.

"B," Mary giggles. "Put me down."

"Where's mom and our other sisters?" Brett asks looking around.

"Mom's at work and Jana and Vicky are out shopping." Mary says smiling at her brother when he puts her back down on the ground.

"Well then you get to hear the news first." Brett says all smiles. "I'm joining Lopez Fighting and in three months I could have a chance to fight in the UFC." he happily says the smile not leaving his face.

For several minutes Mary is in shock and completely silent. She doesn't know wither to cheer or cry. She hadn't actually realized that her brother was that good at fighting.

"I'm really proud of you." Mary finally says.

"Thanks sis," Brett says throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Mom might not like it." Mary points out.

"I know, but she will be happy after telling me how dangerous it is." Brett chuckles. "The only down side is that I'll have to move to Columbus, Ohio."

"Damn," Mary says. "I didn't realize you'd have to move."

"Honestly I'm dreading having to move, but the opportunity is too good to turn down." Brett sighs.

"Yes it is, my big brother is going to be on TV and famous one day." Mary says wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Hopefully," Brett says trying not to smile.

They end up watching Blue Bloods for two hours before their sisters and mom all arrive home at the same time. Mary has to stop herself from jumping up and shouting out his news.

"Brett honey, you're already home?" Susan says shocked that he's home.

She had expected him to go out with Sam afterwards and didn't think he would be home until late.

"Yeah I wanted you guys to hear the news first." Brett says picking his mom up.

"You got it didn't you." Jana excitedly says.

"Yes I did." Brett says trying to bite back his smile.

All four women hug him even Mary again at the same time causing him to topple over. They're all talking over each other congratulating him.

"Mom, Jana, Vicky, Mary could you all get off of me. It's getting hard to breath." Brett says as someone's knee is in his chest.

They scramble off of him and sit down trying not to get up and tackle him again.

"So does this mean you have to move?" Vicky asks being the only one who has researched Lopez Fighting and knows their headquarters are in Columbus, Ohio. Some three hours away from them.

"Yes," Brett simply says, no point in trying to lie.

Susan gets a little sad, but keeps a smile on her face. She understands that this is his one big shot and he can't turn it down. Though she will be very sad not to have him nearby.

"I'm going to have to move to Columbus, Ohio. Brett tells them.

"When?" Susan softly asks.

"In two days, that's when training starts." Brett says.

"This sucks," Jana groans flopping back on the couch.

"I know, I wish I could stay here and help out financially-" Brett starts.

"No you don't." Susan quickly says cutting him off. "You are going to focus on being the best fighter. We can make ends meet on our own."

"Are you sure mom? I'm sure I can find something that will fit in with my training schedule." Brett asks her.

"Yes I am." Susan reassures him. "We'll be fine, don't worry about us."

"I'm going to miss you." Mary says and Vicky echoes the sentiment.

"You'd better call us at least once every day." Jana says.

"I will,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I'm trying to update every two to three weeks.**

Brett pulls up in front of the Lopez Fighting gym with his car still filled with boxes of his stuff. He's arrived just in time for his first day of training afterwards he'll have to get a hotel room at least for the night. His hope is that the gym will be able to help him find a place.

"Brett!" Antonio shouts waving at him.

"Hey man," Brett says getting out of the car and hugging Antonio who has walked over.

"Dude you're cutting it close, practice is starting in thirty minutes and my sister is a stickler for being on time." Antonio says looking into his car. "Did you just drive up here?"

"Yeah, I needed a few days to help out my family." Brett says. "So are you training with us too?" he asks a little shocked that Antonio would be.

"Yep, my sister is a really good trainer. She's always been a huge fan of the UFC and honestly could have helped train my dad after she turned ten." Antonio chuckles at the thought.

"I knew I was joining her team, I just didn't realize that she'd be one of our trainers or will she be the only one." Brett asks as they head into the gym.

"She'll be our main one, my sister is very hands on." Antonio tells his friend.

When they reach the gym everyone else is already there. There are three women and three other guys getting ready. Brett and Antonio start helping each other stretch, talking about how this first day will go.

"So these are the people we're competing against?" Brett says glancing over at them.

"Yep," Antonio says just as his sister walks in.

"Hello," Santana says walking into the middle of the gym. "Could you all please gather around."

The eight of them eagerly gather in front of her super excited to be starting the path onto their dreams.

"As you all know I've put together all of you as a team to go against my dad in three months. I know this isn't a lot of time, but I chose each one of you because you are all great fighters and I'm confident I can train you to be your best." Santana pauses to make sure they are still following. "While you will end up competing against each other for the chance at fighting in the UFC, you're a team first that has to beat my dad's. Now the training schedule will be in the mornings we'll train as a group and we'll split between afternoon and evening training for half of you. No training on Sunday. We have three months let's get started." she says clapping her hands together.

"Shouldn't we learn each other's names first sis, since we don't really know each other." Antonio suggests.

"Okay let's do that quickly, I'll start." Santana says. "As you all know my name is Santana Lopez and I'm the vice president of Lopez Fighting. My dad has given me this chance to prove to him that I can spot talent, you all are my talent that hopefully will beat dad's team." she nods over to her brother.

"Hi all, I'm Antonio Lopez and this is my big sister." Antonio says putting his arm around Santana's shoulders. "I'm here to prove to my dad and everyone else I'm a great fighter. Oh and I'm twenty-five." he adds.

A beautiful woman with blonde hair decides to speak next.

"My name is Nicky, I'm twenty-four and I'm from good old LA." Nicky tells them winking at the guys.

The next to go is a short buff guy with a buzz cut.

"My name is Jermey, I'm twenty-nine from the motor city." Jermey says raising his hands up.

Another guy named Frank goes next saying he's twenty from Cleveland. A short woman named Dani is the next to go she's twenty-six from Kanas City. Jesse is a tall skinny guy who's twenty from New York. Linda is the last woman she's twenty-three from Florida.

"Hi yall," Brett says waving and giving them all a lopsided smile. "I'm Brett Pierce from Lima, Ohio and I'm twenty-four."

"Okay now that everyone knows each other's names let's get started." Santana says clapping her hands.

She starts by having them do a few more stretches to warm them back up before pairing them off to spare. She's trying them out to see what they know and what she needs to work with them on. Her eyes keep going back to Brett who is sparring with her brother. No matter how much she tries to not, she just can't help, but glance his way. He's the exact type of man she's always falling for; a tall muscular fighter with tats and short, spiky blonde hair. Just her type of trouble though he is an amazing fighter thus far.

"Switch partners!" Santana shouts walking around.

She pulls out a small notebook and starts scribbling down notes. She wants to make sure she remembers every little thing that each fighter needs to work on. Though she finds herself writing more notes on Brett than anyone else. He has the best chance in her eyes to make it big in the UFC, she'll have to talk to her dad about that. She calls for them to switch again.

"Hi," Brett says to Nicky who he's now sparring against.

"Don't tell me you're scared of fighting a girl?" Nicky asks punching first his left then his right quickly before getting a kick to his abdomen.

"I was raised that no matter what you never hit a woman." Brett says blocking her next few attacks.

"But since there's an uneven number of men and women, one woman will always have to spare with a man when we're sparring." Nicky points out.

"Then when I'm the one that has to fight a woman, I'll be working on blocking." Brett says shrugging getting hit by a right hook before blocking a left kick. "Wow that was a good punch." he says shaking his arm.

"You're not bad Pierce." Nicky says giving him a smile.

Santana who is standing near them overhears the whole conversation and is impressed with Brett.

An hour later and four more partners switches Santana tells them all to take a ten minute water break.

"Mommy!" Sofie shouts running in with Maria, Santana's mom following.

"Sofie wait!" Maria shouts trying to catch her speedy granddaughter.

"It's okay mom," Santana says catching her daughter and tossing her up. "She can stay the rest of the day mami." she says turning to face her mom as her daughter wiggles out of her arms.

"If you're sure, I'm going to head back to your dad's office to see about getting lunch. Do you me to bring you or Sofie back something to eat?" Maria asks.

"I have enough lunch for the both of us. Thanks mami." Santana says turning to look for her daughter who has run over to her uncle.

Antonio has bent down and is talking to his niece. Though Sofie isn't paying attention to her uncle at all, she's looking up at Brett. She's never seen someone as big as him with hair on his face. Her uncle is tall too, but this guy is like a giant.

"Are you a giant?" Sofie asks staring up at Brett.

"No," Brett says looking down to see a little girl who looks a lot like Santana. "You're really small are you a hobbit?" he asks.

"No silly," Sofie giggles. "I'm a little girl, I suppose to be small."

"Oh well that's good cause I was worried that I had just met my first hobbit." Brett jokes with her.

"Are you sure you're not a giant? And what's that on your face? Hair?" Sofie asks pulling on his leg so he'll bend down.

"I am sure I'm not a giant." Brett says bending down and getting on his knees so he's closer to eye level. "And I'm growing a beard." he says rubbing his short beard that he's growing out.

"You should shave it. It looks weird." Sofie says.

"Sofie!" Antonio scolds.

"It's fine don't worry about it." Brett says waving him off. "So you really think I should get rid of my beard." he chuckles.

"Yes, hair on the face is weird." Sofie says reaching out to touch his beard. "Plus it feels weird."

"Well then I guess I'll have to shave it later." Brett says ruffling her hair.

"That's good then you can be my new best friend." Sofie says smiling at him and grabbing his hand. "You can come play princess with me."

"Sofie," Santana sternly says.

Santana after her mom left had been watching Brett interact with her daughter. At first she was sure Brett would be angry with her daughter, but was wrong as he seemed to just enjoy talking to her. Though she wouldn't let her daughter distract her fighters especially on the first day.

"What did I tell you about bothering the fighters?" Santana says lifting an eyebrow.

"Not to," Sofie sniffles pouting.

"It's fine Mrs. Lopez, we were just becoming friends." Brett tells her.

"Please call me Santana, Mrs. Lopez is my mother and it would be Ms. I'm not married." Santana says blushing when she says the last part.

"Good to know." Brett says staring into Santana's eyes.

They stare into each other eyes for several moments until Antonio clears his throat.

"It's fine sis, once we start training again Sofie will go sit off to the side and just watch." Antonio tells his sister.

"Yeah," Sofie says.

"Well we're going to start now." Santana says.

The rest of the day Santana watches them work individually giving her input here and there on things some of them should do. Every time she heads towards her brother who is training next to Brett she can't take her eyes off of him. The way he interacted with her daughter…..it just blew her mind. No one has ever talked to her daughter and held their own in the conversation without having known her for a long time.

"I think we can call it a day!" Santana loudly says so everyone can hear. "I want you all here by seven tomorrow morning."

"Come on sis that's early can't I arrive at eight thirty." Antonio whines.

While Antonio whines at his sister, Sofie walks over to Brett. She marches right up to him and pulls on his leg.

"Big giant you come play with me?" Sofie asks giving him big puppy dog eyes.

"I think Brett needs to get some sleep and get settled into his new place." Santana tells her daughter hoisting her up into her arms.

"But I want to play with Giant B." Sofie pouts.

"Nope," Santana says walking towards the door.

"I wanna play." Sofie says ponding her little fist on her mom's shoulder.

"Sofie Alex Lopez you knock that off right now or you'll never comeback." Santana says stopping in her tracks.

"Sorry," Sofie whispers.

Brett finishes packing his bag and is trying to figure out where he's going to stay for the night. He has plans to find an apartment, but not today.

"Where are you stay?" Antonio asks waiting for his new buddy.

"I'm not sure yet." Brett says standing up.

"You're more than welcome to sleep on my couch until you find a place." Antonio offers.

"I don't want to put you out." Brett says as they walk out.

"Just stay on my couch man." Antonio insists.

"Fine," Brett sighs giving in.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After that first day Santana has a hard time keeping her daughter away from the gym, all she does is talk about giant B. The first week is easy to convince her daughter and mom to stay away, but the second week her mom brings her by nearly every day.

"Looking good Jermery, a little more power is needed in your right punch." Santana says.

Right now she's training Jermery and her brother. Next she's training Brett alone which slightly scares her. Her daughter isn't the only one who likes Brett.

"Mami," Sofie shouts waving from the doorway.

"Guys there are only five minutes left and since you're both hitting the weights after this, let's end a little early." Santana says looking over at her daughter waving her over.

What she doesn't expect is to see Brett being dragged by her daughter.

"Mami look who I found." Sofie says smiling at the fact that she has a new friend.

"Yes Brett's here for training." Santana says shaking her head.

"Can we play after?" Sofie asks.

"I don't think so." Santana answers for Brett.

"Mami," Sofie pouts.

"It's fine, I'll play with her if it's okay with you." Brett says looking over at Santana.

"I don't know." Santana says still unsure about him.

"Sis just let them." Antonio says.

"Get out of here." Santana says shoving him.

Brett whispers something to Sofie and gives her some money. As soon as she's gone Brett turns to Santana.

"You're really good with her." Santana says.

"If you're not cool with me being around her that's okay." Brett says getting the feeling that Santana doesn't want him around her daughter.

"It's nothing personal." Santana quickly says not wanting to offend him.

"Don't worry about it. She's your daughter and you just want to protect her." Brett says a little sad.

"Listen it's not you really, my ex just wasn't a great guy and…." Santana starts.

"Here Big B I gots yous this." Sofie shouts running over with two boxing gloves.

It's this sight that breaks Santana, she hasn't seen her daughter this happy since before everything went down with her ex. She doesn't have the heart to upset her daughter by not letting her play with Brett.

"If you sit and let me train Brett for the next three hours when we're done you can play with Brett." Santana sighs.

"I be good mami." Sofie shouts running over to a chair and sitting down. "See!"

Brett chuckles at their interaction. He really finds Sofie cute and enjoys talking to her. Plus he wants the little girl to like him as he's developed quite a crush on her mom.

"She seems like a handful." Brett says when they get into the ring.

"She can be when she gets upset." Santana says pulling out her notes. "Now let's get on with your training before she decides that she can run over since we're only talking."

"Yes ma'am," Brett says saluting with his gloved hand.

They have a semi flirty banter going between them. To them it seems like a blink of the eye and their session is over.

"Remember tomorrow at seven am we're all running." Santana reminds him.

"Don't worry I wrote it down." Brett says taking his gloves off.

"Also you need to stiffen your arm on your cross punch." Santana tells him before a little body flings itself into Brett's legs.

"We play now." Sofie asks looking up at her mom with puppy dog eyes.

Santana's still hesitant, not sure if she can trust Brett after only a few weeks of knowing him with her daughter alone.

"I think your mom still has a few more people to train today." Brett says not sure if Santana trusts him or not.

"…." Santana mumbles opening and closing her mouth.

"Little one!" Antonio shouts having just finished his weight training.

"Uncle Antonio! You play too!" Sofie shouts all smiles.

Santana breaths out a sigh of relief at the fact that her brother will be there too. She wants to think the best of Brett, but past experiences have made her wary of men.

"What are we playing?" Antonio asks not sure what is going on.

"Big B is going to play princess with me and now you are too." Sofie says clapping her hands together very happy.

Antonio wants to say no as he's tired, but the huge smile on his niece's face causes him to keep his mouth shut.

"Let's head to your uncle's apartment, I think I remember there being a pink castle in the dining room." Brett says actually looking forward to playing with this cute little girl.

Santana hands her brother Sofie's backpack and tells him she'll come pick her up around eight when she finishes up here. Frank has come and she's already started his training hour and a half.

"So we'll meet you there." Antonio says when they head out of the gym.

"Yeah I'm just going to stop by my apartment to grab some fresh clothes." Brett says since he's still in his workout clothes.

Antonio's about to say something to this when he sees the last fucking person he ever wanted to see again. Greg, Sofie's dad and Santana's ex. The man is a fucking bastard in his eyes and is lucky to still be breathing. He's gripping his bag so tight and his jaw is clenched as he stares at the man standing no farther than a hundred feet away from them.

"Sofie! Come give daddy a hug!" Greg shouts swaying a little as he bends down.

Sofie hides behind her uncle and Brett, grabbing onto Brett's pant leg. She doesn't want to see her dad.

"Dude," Antonio growls knowing that the man is drunk. "Does my sister know you planned on stopping by? You know you have to clear it with her and stay five hundred feet away." he lowly growls walking up to the other man.

"I want to see my daughter." Greg slurs.

Antonio turns to Brett whose legs Sofie is now completely behind. "Can you take her to my apartment?" he quickly asks.

"Sure," Brett says bending down and lifting her up into his arms.

She hides her face into Brett's shoulder as he quickly makes his way to his car. He puts her in the back, sitting on his gym bag since he doesn't have a car seat and isn't sure what else he could do. The drive to Antonio's apartment is quickly, but to Brett it seems to take forever. He wants to know what just happened, but also doesn't want to upset the little girl in the backseat.

"No go with daddy." Sofie says pouting.

"You don't want to go with your dad?" Brett says frowning, glancing back at her.

"Daddy hurt mami, no go." Sofie softly says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks the reviews. It's going to be at least three weeks before I post the next chapter as I have a huge paper due next week, finals in three weeks and my dog just had knee surgery. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Somehow Brett manages not to crash his car when he hears this. How could any man ever put their hands on a woman let alone a woman they supposedly love. Well he assumes Santana and her ex where in love since they have a daughter together. When he pulls up to the apartment, he quickly gets out and helps Sofie out of the car.

"You saw your dad hurt your mom?" Brett asks looking the little girl in the eyes.

"Yes, he hit mami. Grandpa and uncle Antony were mad." Sofie says unsure if she should say anymore.

"If that ever happens again come tell me and I'll protect you and your mom." Brett says hugging her to him.

"They no together anymore. Daddy mean to mami. I no go with daddy." Sofie says shaking her head.

Brett bites his lip, but doesn't say anything else instead he leads her up to Antonio's apartment. Once they're in the apartment Brett is not sure what he should do. Should he talk to her about what she told him or just ignore it and play with her.

"No tell mami about daddy." Sofie says to Brett, tugging on his pant leg.

"I won't tell her or your uncle okay." Brett says holding out his pinky. "I pinky promise."

"Pinky promise," Sofie says wrapping her pinky around his. "We play princess now?"

"Of course," Brett says just happy that she's smiling again.

Before they can even get around to playing the door is flung open and Santana rushes in. She engulfs her daughter in a hug.

"Are you okay baby?" Santana asks holding her daughter out to look at her.

"Yes, I play with Brett." Sofie says running out of the living room to go find her princess dress.

Santana watches her daughter run out before she falls back onto the couch.

Brett wants to ask her about her ex and what Sofie told him, but doesn't since he promised the little girl. "I thought you still had some training to do." he says figuring it's safer to stick with fighting unless she wants to open up.

"My brother's taking over for me for the rest of the day." Santana says smiling when her daughter comes back in.

"Here Big B, you're the prince." Sofie says handing him a crown. "And mami you can be a princess too."

Santana manages to relax a bit playing pretend with her daughter and Brett. She mostly sat back and watched her daughter and Brett play together. The fact that Brett comes up with just as many ideas as her daughter surprises her. Never has she seen a grown man so happy to play princess even her brother who often has to play with her daughter. After several hours of play Sofie starts yawning and Santana ends up putting her to bed in the spare room. When she comes out Brett is in the kitchen cleaning up the snack tray they had made for dinner.

"You don't have to do that." Santana says leaning in the doorway.

"I want to." Brett says used to having to clean up.

"Did my brother tell you anything?" Santana asks wanting to know if he knows everything.

"No, but he did say Sofie is his daughter and the reaction your brother had I figured he's your ex and it didn't end well." Brett says hoping he'll find out more.

He wants to get to know her better, she intrigues him.

"It did end badly about a year and half ago and Sofie hasn't seen him except for today since. He's a mess and I have full custody." Santana says ashamed she was ever with him.

"He seemed pretty drunk and I'm pretty sure I saw some track marks on his arm." Brett says. "Though Sofie didn't notice it at all." he adds in case she's worried about that.

"He didn't drink or do drugs when we first got together." Santana tries to explain.

"I'm not judging you at all. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me." Brett says looking into her eyes.

"Why? Why do you care?" Santana asks.

"Because I care about you and want to get to know you." Brett says shrugging.

He truly does want to get to know her. Having three sisters and being raised mostly by a single mom, he's always been very protected of women. The need to insure that this woman and her adorable daughter are okay is strong. All he wants to do is gather her up in his arms.

She is confused. She has no idea why this man cares so much. Sure they've had a connection when they've been training but she didn't think he cared this much. For some reason she trusts this man and snuggles into his muscular body laying her head on his shoulder. She gasps a little when he wraps an arm around her.

"He hurt me." Santana whispers softly.

She whispers it so softly that he doesn't catch it.

"What?" Brett asks looking down at her.

"My ex, he hurt me. He started out fine, I've known him since we were kids and our parents are friends. When I got pregnant it was unexpected and after he started to get abusive." Santana weakly says not even sure why she is telling him this.

Brett for his part holds his tongue even though he has so much he'd like to say to her. Instead he just gives her a gentle squeeze.

"He never hurt Sofie or me when she was around. It started small, grabbing my wrists hard when he was angry, shoving me and degrading me. I put up with it for two years until he hits me so fucking hard that he fractured my jaw. I had to have it surgically fixed and my jaw was wired shut for two months." Santana says tears starting to fall.

"It's okay," Brett softly says wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Obviously my dad wanted to know what happened and when he found out he was pissed. My brother wanted to kill him while my dad wanted to get him lawyers involved." Santana continues.

"Honey," Brett says pulling her more into him.

"I didn't press charges, his dad's a cop and his mom comes from money. I didn't want to deal with all the drama or put my daughter through that, I do have a restraining order and he has to ask before he can see Sofie." Santana finishes crying into Brett's shoulder.

Brett doesn't know what to say to make things better for her. It happened so long ago that he's not sure what to do. So he just continues to hold her and let her cry. All he can think about is how he'll beat the shit out of her ex if he ever sees him and Sofie's not around. He doesn't know how Antonio managed not to kill her ex cause if any man had done that to his sister, they wouldn't still be breathing. Needless to say he's very protective of women.

"Sofie mentioned she hasn't seen her dad in a long time." Brett finally says causing her to lift her head off of his shoulder.

"Every time he's asked to see her, she starts crying and won't stop until I say she doesn't have to see him." Santana admits. "I have no idea why."

Brett debates wither he should tell her what Sofie told him or not. It feels like something he should tell her, but he doesn't want to lose the trust of Sofie. Ultimately he decides she needs to know.

"Sofie told me earlier something that she made me promise not to tell you. So you have to promise not to say anything." Brett says looking deep into her eyes.

"Is it bad?" Santana asks now worried.

"I need you to promise. I don't want to start anything with you and hold something back I know about your daughter." Brett says holding her hands in his.

"I promise," Santana says frowning.

"Well…Sofie told me that she saw your ex hit you which is why she doesn't want to see him." Brett calmly says knowing that one of them has to stay calm.

"Fuck, I have to-"

Brett holds her tightly so she can't leave. "She doesn't want you to know so you can't tell her or she'll know I told you."

"Then why the fuck did you tell me. I need to go comfort her." Santana says trying to get up.

"I told you because I want to take you out on a date and don't want to keep this kind of secret from you." Brett softly says.

"You want to date me?" Santana says shocked completely forgetting for the moment about her daughter.

They end up talking into the early hours of the morning. Santana agrees not to say anything to her daughter for a few weeks while Brett tries to get Sofie to tell her mom. She really respects this man for telling her and for still trying to keep the trust with her daughter. He's so much more sensitive and yet still very manly than any other guy she's ever met.

"I should head home and try to get a little sleep before we have training tomorrow at eight." Brett says standing up.

"Please stay, my brother's at his girlfriend's house and I don't want to be alone." Santana quietly asks.

"Okay, I'll sleep on the couch." Brett says.

Santana takes his hand and pulls him with her to Antonio's room. She doesn't want to sleep alone and he makes her feel safe. He thinks about trying to go back into the living room but decides to just go with what she wants. She crawls under the blankets and waits for him to lay down before snuggling into his body.

"Thanks for staying." Santana yawns.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Brett whispers kissing her forehead, lying down over the covers.

The following morning Brett is woken up when a little body lands on his.

"Umpf," Brett groans.

"Sofie," Santana scolds looking over to make sure that Brett is okay.

"I'm fine," Brett groans glad she missed his semi hard on.

"I'm hungry mami." Sofie says climbing over onto her mom.

"Go wait in the kitchen, we'll be in, in a few minutes." Santana says wincing for Brett when Sofie's foot hits him in the groin as she scampers off.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Brett groans cupping his wounded junk.

"Are you okay? Do you need something like ice?" Santana asks sitting up and looking over at him.

"Go get Sofie some food. I'll be out when I can." Brett says wincing.

"I'll have some ice for you when you come out." Santana says carefully leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Brett grins as he winces, his junk still very sore. He looks over at the clock and sees that it's seven-thirty; they have to be at the gym by eight.

"Shit," Brett groans slowly getting up.

He still needs to head back to his apartment to grab a change of clothes.

"I'm going to head home." Brett says waddling into the kitchen.

"Maybe you should take a few hours to rest up before you come in like at noon." Santana says helping him over to a chair.

"Are you okay Big B?" Sofie asks looking over at Brett.

"I'll be fine." Brett says giving her a smile. "And I think I'll take you up on that offer." he says to Santana.

"I'd stay with you, but I can't miss any more training time." Santana tells him putting a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"I get it, you need to be there to insure you're building the best team. I'll be there as soon as I can." Brett says.

"I'm sorry about junior." Santana whispers kissing his cheek. "Maybe I can cook you dinner at my place tonight as an apology?" Santana softly says.

"I think I'd be cool with that." Brett says before he starts eating.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett ends up showing up to training at noon and jumping in. Santana tries not to favor him, but her brother notices something is up with the two of them. Especially when Santana trips and Brett nearly takes out Nicky to catch her. Thankfully he's the only one who notices and at his first chance he pulls Brett away from everyone.

"What is up with you and my sister?" Antonio asks.

"Nothing is up, why do you ask?" Brett asks trying not to seem nervous.

"Because my sister can't take her eyes off of you and you're just as bad as her." Antonio says giving him a knowing look.

Brett gulps hoping that he won't be pissed. God knows he'd be pissed if one of his best friends got together or was planning to without telling him.

"We talked last night after Sofie went to bed and she told me about her ex. We have what I think is a date tonight." Brett says leaving out the part that he spent the night, he doesn't need to know about that.

"She told you about Greg, all about him." Antonio says shocked.

"Yes, it took her a while, but she told me everything and if I ever see him again I'll pound his head in." Brett growls.

"I'm glad that she has you." Antonio says patting his back.

"Are you sure you're okay with me dating your sister. You're my best friend and I'd hate to lose that friendship." Brett says glancing over towards Santana whose helping Dani.

"I don't mind man, so long as you treat my sister right." Antonio says giving Brett a stern look. "And if you hurt her I get to beat you to a pulp."

"Deal," Brett agrees.

The two men head back to training without anyone noticing that they were even gone. Santana finally calls training over at six, feeling like everyone needs so much needed rest.

"Great day of training everyone." Santana says as her group of fighters gather around her. "You all have been working so hard for the last three that instead of starting at seven we'll start at nine tomorrow. I think you all deserve to get a little extra sleep." she says and the seven fighters cheer. "But we will stay two hours later."

All the fighters groan even though they all are looking forward to getting to sleep in a little.

"What time should I come over?" Brett asks sliding next to Santana.

"Does an hour work for you?" Santana asks, handing him her address.

"Yep, I'll be over at seven sharp." Brett says bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Santana says, smiling when he kisses her cheek before leaving.

She watches him leave before she goes back to writing her notes and waiting for the last of the female fighters to come out. Their always the last ones to leave cause they actually shower unlike the guys who just leave all smelly. She'll never understand guys. Ten minutes later Nicky leaves, Santana locks the door and heads home quickly to start cooking.

"Honey!" Maria shouts using her key to open Santana's door.

"In the kitchen mom!" Santana shouts, smiling when her daughter comes flying in.

"Mami, mami look what gamma got me!" Sofie shouts holding up a stuffed dolphin.

"Did you have fun at the aquarium and zoo with grandma?" Santana asks her bending down.

"Yesth, we saw a whale." Sofie excitedly says.

"Wow a whale," Santana gasps. "It must have been huge."

"It was," Sofie says nodding before she takes off to her room.

Maria who has moved to the stove to see what her daughter is making for dinner is shocked by the amount.

"Why are you making so much food?" Maria asks. "I know you and Sofie won't even eat half of that spaghetti."

"If you must know mami, I'm having a guest over." Santana says hoping her mom will drop it.

"Oh who is it?" Maria asks thinking she might know him.

"Mami, it's just a friend." Santana stresses.

"Honey I'm just interested to know if it's a guy." Maria softly says. "You haven't dated since Greg."

"Mami drop it." Santana says giving her mom a look of fucking stop.

Maria keeps her mouth shut even though she wants to say something. She wants to apologize to her daughter for pushing her to stay with Greg, she didn't know he was hurting her. He had always been so nice and sweet plus his parents are good people and her friends. Since Greg broke Santana's jaw she's found it hard to really connect with her daughter. She honestly believes the only reason that she's still in her daughter's life is her granddaughter. It makes her happy to help out any way especially since she gets to spend so much time with her granddaughter.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Maria says hoping that her daughter might tell her something more.

"Yeah see ya," Santana says waving as she goes back to cooking.

Maria smiles sadly at her daughter wishing they had more of a relationship. Opening the door, she stops dead in her tracks; standing there in the doorway is a tall, handsome man. She just stares at him, he's wearing a nice sea green dress shirt and black dress pants. It sure as hell looks like he's planning on this being a date.

"Um….is this Santana's house?" Brett asks nervous he has the wrong house.

Before Maria can answer Santana comes in. "Mami would you close…oh Brett." she says blushing as she's wearing an apron and isn't even dressed yet.

"Hi, I know I'm early but I couldn't just stay in the apartment any longer without going crazy." Brett says smiling sheepishly.

"That's fine my mom was just leaving." Santana says giving her mom a look as she pulls Brett in.

"It was nice to meet you!" Brett shouts as Maria leaves completely stunned by what just happened. He turns back to Santana. "You look very pretty."

"I'm not even dressed yet." Santana says blushing even harder.

"You look perfect." Brett says cupping her face and kissing her.

"I have to go get dressed, sit here." Santana says pushing him onto the couch.

He takes his time to look around and honestly it's really bland almost like she just picked it out of a catalog. It's not what he expected at all. The room is all white and gray, very modern and formal. He thinks that maybe this is the formal living room and the rest of the house is more homey.

"Big B!" Sofie shouts running in. "Why here?" she asks.

"I'm here to have dinner with your mom and you." Brett says.

"Cool, come see my room." Sofie says grabbing his hand.

He follows her, allowing himself to be dragged through the kitchen which was way more homey and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs stands Santana, looking completely gorgeous. She's wearing a black knee length dress, with diamond stud earrings and a silver necklace. He stops dead in his tracks and can't not stare at her.

"Wow," Brett says still staring at her.

Santana bites her lip, blushing. The way he's looking at her, it's amazing like she's the only woman in the world. No one has ever looked at her like this before. He slowly closes the gap between them and stares deep into her eyes.

"Big B come on," Sofie says stamping her foot impatiently.

"Honey calm down, where are you taking Brett?" Santana asks giving her daughter a look of don't mess with me.

"To my room, we play." Sofie says grabbing Brett's hand and trying to pull him with her.

"Honey it's time for dinner, you can show Brett your room later." Santana says moving her daughter to head downstairs.

She huffs and heads downstairs, knowing she gets to set the table.

"You look amazing." Brett whispers cupping her face.

"You don't look bad yourself." Santana says brushing her fingers over his stubble. "I like when you have a short beard." she softly tells him.

"Your daughter doesn't." Brett says removing his hands from her face.

"Speaking of her, we'd better head down before she gets angry at us for taking too long." Santana says running her fingers again over his stubble. "Who are you going to listen to me or my daughter?" she asks brushing pass him, heading down the stairs.

He gulps before hurrying after her.


	4. Chapter 4

"So I just made spaghetti. I know it's not fancy, but it's one of the only things that Sofie loves and I can make quickly." Santana softly says as they enter the kitchen.

"I love spaghetti and I know that I'll love anything you made." Brett says smiling at her.

"Go through there and sit at the table, I'll bring everything in a minute." Santana giggles lightly shoving him.

Brett follows were she pointed, through a doorway to the left where Sofie is seated at a round table for six. She's seating with a plate, fork and butter knife in front of her and the seats on either side of her is set too. She wants to be in the middle.

"I can't sit next to you and your mom?" Brett asks ruffling her hair.

"Nope, you sit only next me. You my friend." Sofie says.

"I can have more than one friend." Brett counters.

"NO! You just my friend." Sofie pouts.

"Who's just your friend sweetie?" Santana asks coming in with the spaghetti and salad.

"Big B, he's my friend not yours." Sofie says pouting when her mom sets the food down and moves her place on the other side of Brett.

"Why can't we both be his friend?" Santana asks putting spaghetti and salad on her daughter's plate.

"He works for you." Sofie says grabbing a slice of garlic bread.

"Yes he does and that's no reason why we can't be friends." Santana tells her.

"I guess you be friends, I first friend." Sofie says stabbing her fork into her spaghetti.

Brett chuckles at how cute she is. He waits until Santana has grabbed food before piling the remaining food onto his plate.

"That's a lot." Sofie says some food falling out of her mouth.

"Sofie don't talk with your mouth full." Santana scolds her daughter.

The rest of dinner is full of Sofie talking about her trip to the zoo with her grandma. Brett sneaks his hand under the table and onto Santana's thigh, lacing their fingers together. She smiles over at him giving his hand a squeeze.

"I done, B come to room?" Sofie asks looking at her mom.

"I don't know ask him." Santana says looking at Brett.

"Come on let's go see your awesome room." Brett says placing his napkin on the table and standing up.

Sofie squeals, jumping up and grabbing his hand pulling towards the stairs. He allows her to lead him up the stairs, down the hall and through the third door on the right. The room is pale pink which doesn't surprise him at all as she loves the color pink. Her room is covered with stuffed animals, two princess castles and a giant bookcase with tons of books. Santana who has followed them leans in the doorway just watching them.

"I love your room." Brett says sitting on the twin bed. "Fit for a little princess."

"That's me!" Sofie says, grabbing a book and sitting next to Brett.

"Do you want me to read this?" Brett asks.

"Yes," Sofie yawns.

"First get changed and go brush your teeth." Santana says stepping into the room.

Sofie frowns, grumbling but goes and grabs some PJs before heading to the bathroom.

"You don't have to read to her." Santana offers.

"I want to." Brett says looking up at her.

It makes her swoon, the fact that this man wants to read a story to her over excited daughter. That he wants to just be here with them. This is by far the best date she's ever had and it's all thanks to him being so understanding.

"Big B I ready now." Sofie says running in and leaping onto the bed.

"Okay, the Friendly Bumble Bee." Brett reads the name of the story.

Halfway through the book Sofie is asleep her head on his lap. He finishes the book though before Santana puts her to bed. He heads downstairs to wait for Santana.

"Thanks for reading to her, she really likes you." Santana says coming down.

"I like her too, she's a good kid." Brett says.

"I know that this wasn't very romantic or anything, but I'm wondering if this was a date or not." Santana hesitantly asks.

"Well I did go home and got dressed up. I'd like this to be our first date if you want that." Brett says patting the spot next to him.

"I'd like that." Santana softly says sitting next to him. "Are you sure you want to date me though. You could have anyone and I have a daughter and baggage."

"I don't care, I want to date you even if we always have Sofie with us." Brett says cupping her face. "I'm going to kiss you now." he says leaning in, lightly kissing her lips.

"Wow," Santana breaths her forehead leaning against Brett's.

"I hate to kiss and leave but we do have training tomorrow and I need to get some sleep." Brett softly says.

"You could stay the night." Santana says hoping maybe he says yes.

He wants to say yes. Heck yes. But he also knows that he wants to at least take her out on a date before spending the night. Plus with her daughter, he thinks maybe they should take things slower.

"I'd like to, but we should take things slow. At least wait till date number three." Brett says smiling.

"I guess I can." Santana says kissing his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will." Brett says squeezing her hand.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So Nicky are you going to ask him out." Linda asks.

"Yeah Nic cause if you don't I will." Dani says licking her lips thinking of the hunky man.

"I thought you both had boyfriends." Nicky sighs looking over at Brett who is telling Antonio some animated story.

"The hell I do, I dumped his ass the moment I saw how Brett treats women." Linda says now also staring at Brett.

"He's the perfect man." Dani sighs.

"Because he was raised by a single mom and has three sisters." Nicky points out trying to talk herself out of liking Brett.

Nicky is about to gain enough courage to walk over to Brett when Santana calls practice to start. The first hour of their practices is all individual warm ups and workouts leaving no room for Nicky to strike up a conversation with Brett. She wants him to ask her out and is pretty sure that he would too. Since they started training three weeks ago she's been dropping little hints to him. It isn't until after their lunch breaks that she finally gets to talk to him.

"Hey Brett," Nicky says batting her eyelashes at him.

This action doesn't go unnoticed by Santana who would really like to deck this chick for hitting on her man. But she keeps herself in check since no one knows that their dating.

"Hi Nicky," Brett says giving her a half smile.

"You have really nice form." Nicky says in her flirtiest voice.

"Thanks," Brett says confused as to what is happening.

"So a couple of us are going out tonight since it's Friday night. Would you like to come?" Nicky asks touching his arm.

"I can't," Brett says moving away from her. "I have plans already."

"Oh too bad maybe another time." Nicky says.

"Yeah," Brett says confused as to what just happened.

He heads over towards Santana and Antonio still very confused.

"What the hell was that man?" Antonio growls shoving him.

"Antonio, I can defend myself." Santana says shoving first her brother then Brett. "What was that?"

"I have no idea." Brett honestly says just as confused as before.

"She was hitting on you and you did nothing." Santana growls trying to keep her cool so the other fighters don't notice her argument with Brett.

She doesn't want any of them to know she's seeing Brett since they'll all likely think she's favoring him. They already think she does that with her brother which she doesn't. She thinks that she's really fair and even harder on them.

"San," Brett sighs. "I don't want anyone else, but you." Brett softly says biting his lip.

Santana groans squeezing the bridge of her nose. She's not really angry at him just the whole situation. All she wanted to do is march over there and kiss him so the female fighters would get the hint. But she can't and has to deal with seeing them hit on her man.

"I know," Santana quietly says.

"She wanted me to go out with a couple of them, but I told her I already had plans." Brett says trying to get her to look him in the eyes.

"Oh so you're busy tonight." Santana says a little deflated that she won't get to see him.

"Yes with you silly. Well you and Sofie hopefully." Brett says hoping she wants to spend time with him.

"I normally have dinner at my parents, but I think-"

"You should totally come man." Antonio says butting into their conversation. "It would make dinner more interesting."

"I don't want to intrude." Brett says looking over at Santana.

"You won't be." Antonio says.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to." Santana tells him. "We haven't even had a date date."

"Do you want me to come?" Brett asks.

He knows it's really soon to be meeting the parents even though he's already met both. But he'll follow her lead if she wants him there he'll go. Parents tend to love him so he's not nervous about meeting them. He doesn't want their relationship to move too fast but the way he feels about her it's hard for him to not let things go fast. He loves this woman and her daughter.

"Yes I want you to come." Santana says finally looking him in the eyes.

"Okay," Brett says smiling down at her.

After staring at him for a few minutes she calls for them to all pair off and starting sparing. She walks away from her brother and Brett not wanting to seem like she's favoring them even more. Since it's Friday and they've been training really hard she decides to let them go early at three.

"Good week for training everyone." Santana says. "Take tomorrow off, but we will have training on Sunday at eleven." she tells them.

Brett waits for everyone to leave before he walks over to Santana and wraps his arms around her waist. She leans back into his strong body taking a deep breath. Antonio makes gagging noises when he walks out of the locker room and sees them.

"You two are disgustingly cute." Antonio says.

"Shut up," Santana says her eyes closed still.

"Shall I tell mami an papi that you'll be late?" Antonio asks.

She moves out of Brett's arms to shove her brother before leaning back into Brett.

"I'll see you two there." Antonio says smirking as he leaves.

She makes a move to get out of Brett's arms, but he just holds her tight to him.

"B, we have to head out." Santana says turning in his arms.

"I love having you in my arms." Brett whispers staring into her eyes.

"And I love being in them, but we really need to go." Santana says this time getting out of his grip.

"Fine," Brett says pouting.

"You can ride with me and hold my hand if that will stop you from pouting." Santana says trying to look upset but the smile on her face is a dead giveaway.

"Would you like me to ride with you?" Brett asks smiling as he grabs both of their bags.

"Yes," Santana whispers blushing.

His smile grows when he hears this. He really loves this woman and wants to spend all his free time with her. The fact that she wants to spend time with him too is amazing. He shifts their bags into his right hand and reaches his left out for her hand. She grabs it and laces their fingers together looking at the contract of the skins. Once there at her truck, he opens the passenger door for her.

"B, I can drive." Santana says not wanting him to feel like he has to drive.

"I want to." Brett says setting the bags down to help her in.

"Thanks B," Santana says blushing as he closes her door, throws their bags in the back before getting in the front seat.

She gives him directions to her parent's house, but no other words pass between them until they arrive.

"I should have stopped at my house to get some clothes." Brett says looking down at his workout clothes. "I'm meeting your parents officially."

"Would you like me to get some of my brother's clothes?" Santana asks thinking he actually doesn't look bad.

"If you would please." Brett says smiling at her.

"Come on I'll sneak you in so you can change." Santana says getting out of the truck.

Somehow they manage to sneak in so he can change and sneak back out without anyone seeing them. Santana took the opportunity to change as well. She always wants to look good for Brett. He's wearing a gray dress shirt and black slacks while she has on a light blue sundress.

"Okay so my mom will probably grill you and my dad will just stare you down. Antonio already likes you so hopefully it will help." Santana rambles getting nervous.

"San relax," Brett says stopping her and pulling her into his body. "Parents love me okay."

"Okay," Santana says melting into his body.

She opens the door and leads him into the massive house.

"Mami, dad!" Santana shouts pulling Brett with her back towards the kitchen and dining room.

"Hey little one," Brett says holding her tightly to him. "Looks like I'm having dinner with you tonight again."

"You staying?" Sofie asks holding on tightly to Brett's neck as he walks them.

"Yes I am and if you want you can sit next to me." Brett whispers in her ear.

Sofie squeals, hugging him tightly. She likes how much time lately he's been spending with her and her mom. He plays princess and tea party with her. And her mom is always happy lately. He's soo nice.

"Santana is that you?" Maria asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah mami, I brought someone for dinner I hope you don't mind." Santana says not wanting her mom to know she's dating Brett yet.

They hear a clang and before Santana can ask if everything is okay her mom has hustled out right in front of them.

"You're the young man from last night." Maria says giving her daughter an I told you look.

"Yes ma' am, your daughter was nice enough to invite me for dinner. I hope it's not a problem." Brett says turning on the charm.

"Maria whose here-oh hi Brett." Mario says coming in with Antonio following him.

Antonio is about to say something, but Santana stamps on his foot before he can. She doesn't need him adding his input in. It's going to be hard enough to get her mom to like Brett. Her dad she's not sure about.

"You know this young man?" Maria asks looking at her husband.

"This Big B, gamma. He's my friend." Sofie tells her grandma.

"He is now." Maria says still looking at her husband.

"Yes, we play princess." Sofie continues not noticing that her grandma is staring at her grandpa.

"Well Mario?" Maria asks again.

"How about we head into the dining room?" Santana suggests.

"Mija I just want to hear what your father has to say." Maria says still staring down her husband.

"Well…." Mario starts feeling glares from his daughter and wife.

He doesn't want to upset either of them, but at the same time he doesn't want to lie. He curses himself for saying anything at all.

"Brett let's head into the dining room." Antonio says knowing this is going to be another argument between his sister and mom.

Brett doesn't need to be told twice and follows him with Soife still in his arms.

"Are you two trying to keep something from me for some reason?" Maria asks staring at them.

"No mami," Santana sighs. "He's one of my fighters that I'm training and dating." she admits.

"So he's a fighter and has no future?" Maria says not wanting her daughter to date a fighter.

"Honey maybe we should get to know him first." Mario says seeing his daughter's jaw tense a sign she's upset.

"He has a future as a fighter. He's really talented and I'm sure he'll end up a star in the UFC." Santana defends him.

"Mija I just want what's best for you and you can't tell me that he can take care of you." Maria tells her daughter.

"I don't need him to take care of me." Santana says walking away before she completely loses it.

Maria makes a move to stop her daughter only to be stopped by her husband.

"Let her go, she needs to cool off." Mario tells his wife.

"You can't approve of them dating." Maria asks.

"I hardly now the man, but if he treats Santana and Sofie well then that's all that matters." Mario says.

Maria huffs before they head into the kitchen to grab the food. When they enter the dining they see their daughter sitting on Brett's lap talking to her brother while Brett talks to Sofie. Mario elbows his wife to stop her from saying anything.

"Dinner is served." Mario says setting the plate of steaks down.

"Good I'm starving." Antonio says grabbing two steaks.

For the first five minutes everyone is pretty quiet as they grab food and start eating. Santana has moved off of Brett's off of Brett's lap to sit next to him. When Brett puts a steak of Sofie's plate and starts cutting it up for her even Maria has to admit (only in her mind) that he's good with her.

"So Brett what are you doing with your day off?" Antonio asks breaking the silence.

"Well I'm planning on driving home to see my mom and sisters." Brett says starting to cut up his own steak.

"How many sisters do you have?" Mario asks curious.

"Three, we're all very close having been raised mostly by a single mom." Brett says not wanting to be asked about his father.

"Sound like you'll be moving back after all this training finishes." Maria says hopefully.

"I'm not sure," Brett says not understanding why this woman doesn't like him, they don't even know each other.

"So are any of your sisters single?" Antonio asks only to be wacked by both is sister and mom.

"You have a girlfriend dipshit." Santana growls.

"And we all like her." Maria adds looking over at Brett.

"Sorry," Antonio says holding his hands up. "I was just curious."

"Mami said a bad word." Sofie says holding out her hand.

"Here you go," Santana grumbles handing her daughter a dollar. "Any time we say a curse word around her we have to give her a dollar." she explains to Brett.

"Well that makes perfect sense." Brett says high fiving Sofie.

"I made ten off mami this week." Sofie says giving him a toothy grin.

"Good for you." Brett laughs looking over at Santana whose blushing.

Maria so wants to not like this guy at all. She knows her daughter can do better than a fighter who probably won't be able to provide for her. But Brett is making it hard. He's just so damn nice, was raised surrounded by women and is so good with Sofie. It's really hard and she can see that her husband and son really like him. Though she'll keep her resolve that he's not good enough for her daughter.

"I want to see sisters." Sofie pouts after remembering he's going to go see them.

"Honey Brett hasn't seen his family in weeks. Let him go see them by himself." Santana sternly says.

Brett wants to say he'd love for them to come, but doesn't want to say it in front of Maria who already hates him. After that dinner is mostly filled with Sofie talking about anything that pops into her mind and the five adults responding.

"Mom it was a lovely dinner, but I'd better be getting Brett back to the gym to get his car." Santana says after they've all finished dessert which was a lovely apple cinnamon pie.

"Best meal I've had in a long time." Brett says standing up and helping Santana up. "Thanks so much for having me."

"I was nice to meet you." Maria says holding out her hand to shake Brett's.

Brett shakes her hand and they both try to give the other a pleasant smile. Maria's looks like a forced grimace while Brett's looks almost natural. Antonio luckily breaks their glaring slash smile match slapping Brett on the back.

"I guess I'll see you on Sunday for training." Antonio says all smiles.

"You will and I'll kick your butt in sparing again." Brett jokes slapping Antonio on the back.

"I look forward to seeing you fight again Brett." Mario says pulling Brett into a hug.

"Thanks sir, I hope I'll be able to do your daughter's training proud." Brett says helping Santana with Sofie who is fast asleep and now dead weight in his arms.

"It's Mario none of that sir nonsense." Mario says as they leave.

Brett puts Sofie in her seat and Santana buckles her in. Despite protests that she can drive, Brett manages to get behind the wheel again. He backs out of the Lopez driveway and starts back for the gym.

"I wanted to invite you to come home with me, but I didn't want to do that in front of your mom." Brett says five minutes into the drive.

"You want me to meet your family? To meet Sofie?" Santana says shocked by this man yet again.

"I do," Brett says reaching over for her hand and lacing their fingers together. "I see us becoming very serious in the future. Possibly marriage way off in the future. The only reason I want to take our physical relationship slow is because you have a daughter and had a bad relationships before this. I don't want things to go to fast." he explains knowing that she wants to push their relationship a bit faster.

"And we're meeting each other's parents after only a short time." Santana says. "But I understand what you're saying. Spending time to get to know each other and our families is more important especially since I do have a child and I'm not ready to have another one."

"So you'll come with me?" Brett asks to make sure.

"Yes we'll come with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I'm still writing and at bit faster this quarter as school has been slightly easier and I've had a bit more downtime. Since this chapter is shorter I'm hoping to have the next chapter posted in about two weeks. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story thus far, I really enjoy reading what you all have to say.**

"Mom I'm home!" Brett shouts, Sofie in his arms and his hand on Santana's back.

Santana is super nervous to meet his family. She knows from experience (her own brother) how protective sisters are of their brothers. And there are three and his mom. He's the only guy and she gets the feeling that none of them will like her. She's most scared of meeting his oldest sister.

"Relax San," Brett whispers kissing the top of her head.

"What if they hate me?" Santana softly asks.

"They won't honey, all that will matter is how happy you make me." Brett says as they walk farther into the house.

"Me too?" Sofie asks poking Brett in the cheek.

"Yes you too." Brett says putting her down.

He leads them farther into the house to the family room where he assumes his family is waiting. After texting them this morning that he was bringing his girlfriend and her daughter they started firing off questions. He briefly told them that she's his trainer and they had just started dating. He knew that they would question her once they arrive.

"Brett! Your home!" Mary shouts being the first to see them.

She gets up and runs into his arms.

"Hey Mary," Brett says hugging her.

"Don't forget about us." Jana says.

"Though we all know Mary is your favorite." Vicky says laughing.

"Let your brother sit down so he can introduce us to these lovely two ladies." Susan says from her seat.

"Yes mom," all three girls say.

Brett sits down on the couch opposite to his mom, leaving enough room for Santana to sit next to him with the arm on her other side. She leans into him trying to keep close to him as protection from the four other women who are staring at her. Sofie scampers into Brett's lap and hides her head in his shoulder. Susan watches the way the young woman and her child that her son brought snuggle into his body. She's not sure who she feels about her son dating a woman with a child. Vicky glares at the woman snuggled into her younger brother. No woman in her eyes will ever be good enough for him especially someone who clearly has baggage. Jana doesn't trust anyone she doesn't know with her brother's heart. He's such a sweet, trusting guy that can easily be taken advantage of. She needs help from Vicky scare this woman away. Mary tries to give the woman tucked into her brother a smile. She wants her to know that she has someone in her corner. Anyone who makes her brother happy is okay in her book.

"So….." Susan says looking at her son. "Are you going to introduce us?" she asks.

"Mom, Vicky, Jana, Mary, this is my girlfriend Santana and her daughter Sofie." Brett says smiling. "San, this is my mom Susan, my older sister Vicky, my two younger sisters Jana and Mary." he says nodding to each of them.

"Hi," Santana softly says giving them a small wave.

With Vicky and Jana still glaring at her, Santana is nervous that they're planning on breaking them up. She's not sure what will happen if they tell Brett to break up with her, he loves his family and seems to value their opinions.

"Hi," Sofie softly says peeking at them. "You have three sisters?" she quietly asks Brett.

"Yes, I'm sure one of them would love to help you set up a tea party for everyone." Brett suggests looking down at her.

"Really?" Sofie says looking up at the women across from her.

"Come on sweetie let's go set up a tea party." Mary says holding out her hand when she gets up.

All the adults watch while Mary leads the little girl out of the living room.

"So you train my little brother?" Vicky asks staring down Santana.

"Yes, he's a very good fighter." Santana says starting to gain her normal confidence back.

"I know he's trained at Lee's for years." Vicky says as if that's all he'd ever need.

"Well then why had I never seen him fighting before? He has the talent to be a star in the UFC." Santana says staring down the other woman.

She's so focused on beating this woman at her own game that she misses the look of love Brett gives her. He never knew she thought that about him. Sure she had told him that he was good and had a good chance to win their tournament, but never that she thought he could be great in the UFC. Hearing this just makes him love her more.

"You're just saying that so he'll sleep with you." Vicky spits.

"Vicky!" Susan shouts at her daughter. "Apologize now."

Brett wraps his arms around Santana whispering in her ear. "I know that's not true honey."

"Vicky you need to respect my relationship with Santana or I'll leave." Brett threatens.

"How can we when we know nothing about her?" Jana asks piping in.

"That's why I brought her here to meet you all." Brett frustrated says. "Why can't you be accepting like Mary." he grumbles.

"Girls enough," Susan sternly says. "We're going to respect your brother and his new girlfriend." she says finally.

"Thanks mom," Brett says giving her a smile.

"Your house is very lovely Mrs. Pierce." Santana nervously says giving her a weak smile.

"None of this Mrs. Pierce nonsense. You make my son happy so you can call me Susan." Susan tells her, giving her a warm smile.

"Okay Susan," Santana says letting out a deep breath.

Just having Brett's mom being nice to her calms her nerves.

"Sorry about my daughters, they're over protective of their brother." Susan says.

"It's fine, I get it. I have a younger brother." Santana says feeling more and more confident.

"Still they need to apologize to you." Susan says staring her daughters down.

"Sorry," Vicky says.

"Yeah sorry," Jana sighs.

"Good, now Santana you don't mind telling me more about yourself do you?" Susan asks wanting to learn more about this woman.

"Um….I guess not." Santana says a little nervous. "Where to start." she mostly says to herself. "I'm a single mom to my daughter Sofie who's five. My ex isn't really involved in her life." when she says this Brett bites back a growl. "I have one younger brother who I'm currently training as he's a fighter as well. My dad used to be a UFC fighter and now trains fighters along with owning a brand. My mom's always been a stay-at-mom." she finishes unsure what else to say.

"I take it you work for your dad." Susan asks.

"Yes, I've been fortunate enough to rise through the ranks to VP." Santana shyly says.

"So you're like way more successful than my brother?" Vicky asks now way more curious about why she's with her brother.

"Umm…"

Luckily for everyone Sofie comes out right then with Mary ready to play princess with them. It's a lightness that they all needed. His family and girlfriend can't help, but laugh as they watch Brett crawl around the floor with Sofie on his back.

"Fast horsey fast." Sofie shouts giggling.

"He's really willing to do that?" Vicky says shocked watching her brother crawl on the floor.

"You know B's always liked kids." Mary says rolling her eyes at her older sisters.

"He's been amazing with Sofie and it's the reason we started up our friendship." Santana quietly says.

"He has always talked about wanting to be a father." Susan says watching her son fondly.

From there the conversation lulls as the five women watch and Sofie play. After a while Sofie starts to yawn and climbs into her mom's lap falling fast asleep.

"So adorable," Susan coos looking lovingly down at Sofie.

"She's a mini me, but way more friendly. As a kid I was standoffish and grumpy." Santana admits brushing her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Brett was uber friendly as a child. He could make friends with a rock." Jana tells her, starting to soften towards this woman.

"Until he hit puberty, then he became a moody teen." Susan says.

"He's still moody when he doesn't get his lunch at noon." Santana says causing the other four women to laugh.

"Hey," Brett says slinging his arm around Santana.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Mary asks the one question the rest of the family wants to know, but didn't have the guts to ask.

"Not long," Brett tells them.

He knows that his family will make a big deal over the fact that they have only been dating for two days. They've been friendly though for weeks before that which is why he's not so worried that it's too soon.

"Why do I get the feeling that you've hiding something about you two?" Mary whispers in his ear.

He just grins at her.

"So Santana what do you think my brother's chances of winning and actually fighting in the UFC?" Vicky asks the other woman.

"Pretty good, he's a good overall fighter with a diverse set of skills. He can ground and pound when he needs to and is also a good stand up fighter. His style is a combo of Thai kickboxing and wrestling which confused me at first until I talked to Lee about his training." Santana tells them.

"I have no idea about half of what you said." Jana and Vicky say.

"It's good to hear that you think he's talented even if I wish he didn't fight." Susan says smiling at Santana.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Susan ends up insisting that she takes Sofie out for ice cream leaving the rest of them alone.

"Brett can you go get us all a beer." Jana says giving him a look of you will do this.

He reluctantly gets up and heads into the kitchen. He doesn't want to leave Santana alone with his sisters, but also knows he doesn't have a choice. Jana will make his life hell if he doesn't go get them a beer and take a while doing it. The three sisters wait until Brett is in the kitchen before starting in on Santana.

"Well now that we have alone-"

"Be nice Vicky." Mary says glaring at her two sisters. "Don't try to scare her away."

"We won't," Jana answers for the two of them, turning to face Santana. "So Santana why are you with our brother?"

Santana gulps under their stares. She's starting to regret coming with Brett, his sisters are intimidating.

"He's been amazing to me and with Sofie plus he loves fighting as much as I do." Santana honestly tells them.

"Do you love him?" Mary asks thinking she already knows the answer.

"We haven't been dating long enough for me to know that." Santana says blushing at the thought.

"You need to figure it out." Vicky says a little harshly.

"He loves you otherwise he never would have brought you to meet us." Jana tells her.

Despite the fact she doesn't want to like Santana, Jana does. The woman and her daughter makes her brother happy which is ultimately all that matters. It doesn't mean that she won't give her a hard time still.

"We're taking our relationship slow." Santana softly says starting to feel more comfortable around Brett's sisters.

Brett decides at the point to come back in. He had been staying in the kitchen listening to their conversation in case he needed to back Santana up.

"What is going slow?" Brett asks pretending he wasn't just listening.

"Your relationship with Santana." Mary tells him.

"Oh yeah, with Sofie I thought it better if we took certain aspects slow." Brett tells his sisters.

"Certain aspects?" Vicky asks giving her brother a look.

"We're not doing that yet." Brett says blushing at what she's implying.

"Then what aspects are you not taking slow?" Jana asks.

"Meeting each other's families and just spending so much time together." Brett says looping his arm over Santana's shoulder.

"So the only thing you're not doing is having sex?" Vicky says giggling.

"Vic!" everyone shouts at her.

Santana blushes so much that you can actually tell that she is blushing which never happens. Brett's face is bright red. Jana hides her head in the crook of her arm so embarrassed and not wanting to hear more. Mary plugs her ears not wanting to ever hear sex and Brett in the same sentence again.

"Sorry about her," Jana says to Santana. "Listen you seem nice and make my brother happy so I guess we." she says pointing at herself and sisters, "all approve of you."

"Thanks," Santana says biting her lip.

Several hours later Susan and Sofie have returned only to her have beg to stay. At first she pouts but when that doesn't work she resorts to whining. That ends up upsetting Santana who sternly tells her to knock it off. Of course then Sofie throws a tantrum to which Santana takes her outside to put her in the truck.

"We really like her and her adorable daughter." Mary says speaking for her and her sisters.

"She's welcome here any time." Susan says giving her son a smile.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you all like her. Your approval means a lot to me." Brett says before giving each of them a hug.

"We'll come visit you some time soon." Jana says. "Now go get those two home and get enough sleep for your training tomorrow."

"Yes mother," Brett jokes.

Several more goodbyes later Brett heads out to see Santana putting Sofie in her car seat. She turns to look at him when she hears the door close.

"Sorry for running out." Santana says walking towards him.

"It's okay honey, my family understands." Brett says closing the space between them and giving her a peck on the lips.

His family comes out and Santana say a quick goodbye to them before their off. The drive back to Columbus is quiet since Sofie is sound asleep and Santana's content just to hold Brett's hand. It isn't until they reach Santana's house that she says anything.

"Stay the night," Santana says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I'm back. School has been kicking my butt and I still have two more weeks of school after which I'm hoping that I'll be able to write more than I have been recently. I hope you all like this chapter.**

 **Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

A week after turning down spending the night with his girlfriend? He's not sure if they're still dating or what. Brett has noticed that Santana has been distant with him. What sucks even more is he can't talk to Antonio about it since she is his sister. He's very lost and it's starting to affect his fighting.

"Dude whatever has you off your game the last two days you need to fix it." Antonio says after their sparring match where he totally owned Brett.

"I know," Brett sighs.

"We only have six weeks left before we have to fight my dad's fighters. I don't want to be chosen just because your head's not all there." Antonio says before jogging over to his sister.

The rest of training goes by and Brett waits after for Santana. He needs to clear everything up with his girlfriend. This relationship is not something he wants to fade. When he sees her come out of the locker room his breath catches. She looks gorgeous with her hair down all naturally wavy having just taken a shower. She's smiling softly looking up and sees him standing there probably waiting for her.

"Do you have time to talk?" Brett asks staring at the ground.

"For you, yes." Santana says reaching out to lift his head up.

"We've been off since I told you I didn't want to spend the night." Brett says twisting his hands together.

Santana doesn't really know what to say to him. They have been distance since he turned down coming over. She thinks that maybe he's losing interest in her. Something must have happened when they went to visit his family.

"I don't want us to be like this anymore." Brett says reaching out and taking her hands into his. "I want you to know that I did want to go home with you." he softly says.

"Then why didn't you?" Santana asks.

"Because I know I wouldn't be able to control myself if I came over." Brett honestly says.

"What if I don't want you to control yourself anymore." Santana says stepping into his body. "What if I want to have sex with you."

"San," Brett sighs stepping back. "I thought we both agreed not to have sex yet."

"We did, but we know so much about each other now, we've meet each other families and most importantly Sofie loves you like a father. I think we're ready." Santana says stepping back into him.

Brett groans trying to keep himself in check. He needs to not let his libido take over. Though that's very hard with his very sexy girlfriend wrapped around him.

"San," Brett groans getting hard. "You know why I want to wait."

"I actually don't." Santana admits. "I've always thought that you wanted us to know each other really well which I agree with."

"That's one reason, but the main reason is I want to wait until after you chose who will fight for you. I don't want anyone to think that's the reason you chose me if you do end up picking me." Brett explains.

He hopes that she gets it. If it wasn't for that thought alone he would have gone with her. He wants her so bad. Only six more weeks then they no longer have to keep their relationship a secret.

"I get it. There will be one guy and girl left off my team and then afterwards I'll be giving recommendations to my dad about who should stay." Santana says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I didn't know that some of us even if we lose will still be on the team." Brett says staring into her eyes.

"You'll be one of them. My dad would have signed you for his team when we visited Lee's gym. He's very impressed with your fighting style and thinks that you'll do great in the UFC." Santana tells him.

She gets now why he wants to wait even longer. He almost has it worse than her brother now that they are dating. Not that any of the other fighters know about them yet. She's ready right now to take their relationship to the next level and is sure that if it wasn't for her choosing the teams he'd be right with her. And yet she loves him even more for wanting to wait. She's positive that this is the man that she's going to marry.

"Are you sure I'll be one of them?" Brett asks a little hesitant.

"Yes," Santana says kissing him on the lips. "Come back with me? Sofie has missed you so much."

Brett takes a deep breath before saying. "Yes, how can I turn down spending the rest of the day with my two favorite women in the world."

Santana shrieks, throwing her arms back around Brett's neck as he hoists her up into his arms. He ends up carrying her to her truck and putting her in the passenger seat. As much as she hates to admit it she loves being taken care of by him. He has a way about him that he'd do this for any woman not because they can't do it on their own, but because he thinks they deserve to be treated like Queens. It's the main reason that she's fallen in love with him.

"I love you B." Santana says when he sets her down.

"I love you too San." Brett says without blinking.

Unfortunately their tender moment is broken up by Santana's ex Greg showing his ugly mug.

"Hey! Get away from my woman!" Greg slurs still drunk from partying yesterday.

"Greg I broke up with you and you know you are not allowed within five hundred feet of me." Santana says confidently, feeling completely safe with Brett between her and Greg.

Brett would literally die before letting any harm come to Santana and she knows it.

"Come on babe I said sorry." Greg slurs stumbling as he walks closer.

"Back the fuck up!" Brett shouts shoving him back.

"Hey man," Greg shouts slash slurs trying to take a swing at Brett.

Brett easily dodges it and shoves the stumbling man back farther. He makes sure to keep himself between Santana and her ex. This man if you can even call him that is the first person Brett has ever truly hated. No one else has ever made his blood boil like this man.

"She doesn't want you." Brett growls. "Now I suggest you leave before I put a hurting on you."

Greg looks up at the huge, buff guy in front of him and decides to leave. He stumbles away and Brett watches him until he's gone before turning to Santana.

"Let's go," Santana says before Brett can say anything.

The drive is eerily quiet as Santana just sits there staring ahead holding Brett's right hand tightly. When he pulls into her parent's driveway Sofie runs out with her backpack and opens the backdoor.

"Sofie how many times have I told you not to leave grandma's house without her." Santana scolds her daughter as she climbs in, finally speaking.

"Gramma right there." Sofie says pointing to the door where Maria is standing.

While they talk Brett gets out and buckles Sofie up who still has a hard time doing that. Maria frown slightly when she sees Brett. She'll have to talk to Santana again about him she thinks.

"Thank Brett for helping you." Santana says rolling her eyes as her daughter shrieks and hugs Brett around the neck.

"B, I haven't seen you in years." Sofie says hugging him.

"I know, I'm sorry little one. Training really wore me out." Brett tells her.

"Mami missed you too." Sofie says.

Brett looks up at Santana who blushes at her daughter's words.

"Well I missed the both of you." Brett says keeping his eyes on Santana while he says this.

"He move in?" Sofie asks looking over at her mom.

"No honey he's not moving in with us." Santana says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett helps Santana put Sofie to bed a few hours later and settle themselves onto the couch to review some fights.

"I would move in with you." Brett softly says.

"Would you?" Santana asks him. "You won't sleep with me but you'll move in with me."

"I've been rethinking that since well the incident earlier." Brett says not wanting to mention her ex. "I always want to be here to protect you and Sofie. If anything were to ever happen to you I don't know what I'd do.

"Stay the night and move in with us." Santana says sitting up to look in his eyes.

"What about-"

"We both know Sofie loves you." Santana says cutting him off.

"Okay,"

"Okay?" Santana hopefully repeats.

"Okay," Brett says again smiling.

They both stare into each other's eyes getting lost. The love that they feel for each other can literally be seen in this moment. He lifts his hand slowly and gently cups her face. She leans into his hand never breaking eye contact with him. He leans in closer and lightly kisses her lips.

"Upstairs," Santana mumbles into his lips.

He hoists her up into his arm and chest before standing up, she grips tight around his neck. Somehow he manages to get them up to Santana's room without falling though he nearly tripped going up the stairs.

"I'll be right back." Santana seductively whispers, sauntering into the bathroom.

Brett gulps, thinking of all the sexy things they might do. It's been way to long since he last had sex and he doesn't think he'll last long. He quickly strips off his shirt and pants leaving him just in his boxers. Not knowing what to do with himself he stands there awkwardly until she comes out. He stares at her in awe. She's standing in the doorway in only a red lacey pushup bra and the smallest red lacey thong.

"Wow,"

Santana blushes as he continues to just stare at her. They haven't seen each other naked before and can't take their eyes off of each other.

"B," Santana whispers stepping towards him. "What's this one for?" she asks touching a tattoo that covers half of his chest, that's a tree.

"It's for my family, my mom's the trunk and my sisters and I are the branches." Brett tells her.

She traces the outline of the tree. He also has a rose on the inside of his right forearm, a scene of sky and boat on his upper left arm, flames on his upper right arm and three stars on his right hand near his thumb. She loves how all his tattoos have meaning behind them.

"I love your tattoos." she whispers.

"And I love yours." Brett says having noticed the dolphin on her back.

She also has a small heart with her daughter's birthdate in it on her ankle.

"I got it mostly to piss off my mom, but I've always loved dolphins." Santana tells him.

"Your sexy," Brett husks as she pulls him to her bed. "So fucking sexy."

"God B how big are you." Santana smiles as she feels his hard dick pressed into her thigh.

"I don't know like eight inches long and three inches thick." Brett softly says blushing.

"Wow," Santana moans grinding into him. "You have no idea how badly I want you."

"I think I do." Brett moans squeezing his eyes shut as he's about ready to explode.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself a little. Before he can even think she's pulling down his boxers and starts jacking him off.

"Fuck," Brett breaths throwing his head back.

He leans up and kisses her, undoing her bra. He tosses it across the room, cupping her boobs. He starts needing her, kissing her deep. She moans into his mouth, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Kicking off her thong, she lines him up and sinks down on his dick.

"Oh shit," Brett groans feeling his balls tighten.

"So big," Santana moans gripping his shoulders.

She starts bouncing on him and he grabs her hips thrusting up when she comes down. He tightens his grip on her waist as his balls tighten up even more.

"I'm going to come." Brett manages to moan before he lets go.

He thrusts up and stills as he releases his load. She reaches down and rubs her clit hard until she comes as well. He groans when she clamps around him starting to get hard again.

"Fuck babe," Brett moans.

He continues to thrust as she comes down. When he goes to move she stops him.

"I don't want you to move yet. I like feeling you in me." Santana shyly says.

"Then I won't." Brett says wrapping his arms around her as she lays herself completely on top of him. "I really enjoyed making love to you."

"Making love," Santana says smiling. "I like calling it that instead of sex."

A few minutes later he pulls out of her and she moves to cuddle into his right side.

"We should take a shower." Brett mumbles yawning.

"Later, cuddle now." Santana says cuddling more into him.

That's how they fall asleep, butt naked, cuddled together.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Morning love," Brett says waking up to his alarm early, around six.

"Sleep," Santana mumbles trying to hide her head.

"Babe we're butt naked, what if Sofie comes in." Brett says not wanting to scar the little girl for life.

Santana makes some unintelligible noises before letting him get up. She flops over to watch him out of one eye make his way to her bathroom. He's so proportional and just fucking amazing to look at; she could stare at his naked body all day. When she hears the shower turn on, she decides that she might as well get up too. They both have to be at the gym by seven-thirty. Quietly she sneaks into the shower and wraps her arms around his middle.

"Hey honey," Santana says kissing his shoulder as that's the highest point she can reach.

"Decided to join me." Brett says smiling as she pushes her front into his back.

"Well we both do have to be in the gym soon." Santana says smirking when she sees his semi hard on. "We don't have time for that so you'll have to handle it yourself."

"I know, but you're not helping by being in here with me all sexy and naked." Brett says turning around and giving her a kiss.

"I guess I can blame Sofie for making me late." Santana whispers reaching down to get him completely hard.

"Oh god," Brett groans his head hitting the side of the shower.

They both end up late which is a miracle considering that round one in the shower turned into rounds two and three back in her bed. Brett ends up being ten minutes "later" than Santana to insure that no one suspects they arrived together. Though Antonio guesses the reason and smirks at his sister and best friend.

"You two totally got it on." Antonio whispers to Brett as they're warming up.

"Maybe," Brett says not wanting to talk about this especially with her brother.

"Not that I want details man-"

"Good cause I wasn't going to give them." Brett says cutting him off.

"Thank god, but I'm glad you two worked it out. We're getting so close." Antonio whispers ignoring the glares Santana is throwing his way.

"Yeah I'm glad too." Brett says glancing over at Santana and gives her a soft smile.

"Now all you have to worry about are the girls. I heard Dani talking about trying to get in your pants." Antonio chuckles. "I don't know how you managed to get every girl here wanting you."

"Probably cause unlike you who is constantly talking about your girlfriend and has her show up, I can't say anything about mine." Brett points out.

Halfway through their morning training Brett gets paired with Dani and they move to the weight room for lifting. He doesn't want to be alone with Dani, but can't say anything about it. The look in Santana's eye is murderous and directed at Dani. He doesn't see this ending well.

"So we are finally alone again." Dani says the minute the door closes.

"It seems we are." Brett says feeling uncomfortable with this situation.

"It's been too long since we were alone." Dani says getting closer to him.

"I have a girlfriend." Brett stutters trying to back away from the advancing girl.

"I don't see her here." Dani says pushing herself into him.

"Well I love my girlfriend and I don't want anyone else." Brett says managing to duck under her arm.

Dani relents for the moment trying to think up a new strategy. She needs to get him to see that she'd make him a wonderful girlfriend. They have so much in common and will make a great team when they both make it to the UFC.

Brett is relieved to have a moment of peace from having to fend Dani off. He really doesn't get why this woman wants him so bad. He's not rich, heck he currently only has what his family sends him. It's not like he's that great of a catch, honestly he's still shocked Santana loves him so much.

"Where are you going?" Dani asks when she notices Brett heading for the door.

"Out of this room." Brett says heading out the door.

He walks quickly to the gym not wanting Dani to catch up with him. All he wants to do is wrap his arms around Santana.

"San," Brett whispers from behind her.

"Brett?" Santana questions turning to face him. "You're supposed to be working out in the weight room."

"You know I can't be alone with Dani. She kept trying to get with me so I left." Brett tells her.

"Good," Santana huffs. "I need to set her straight."

"San," Brett softly says placing his hand on her arm.

"I know I can't but…." Santana grumbles. "Go work with Jermey and tell Linda to go lift with Dani." she finally says.

"Thanks," Brett says winking at her before walking over to Jermey and Linda.

Santana sighs as he walks away. She's so close to making out with him and flipping everyone off to insure that Dani gets the message. Brett is her boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for the reviews last chapter and support for this story. I've just finished up with school and am going to be posting more often now. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"B!" Sofie shouts running into Brett's arms. "We help move!"

"You're going to help me move?" Brett asks lifting her up and spinning around.

"I'm just glad that you don't have that much stuff to move." Antonio says coming up.

"So am I otherwise we'd have to fight over wither to get rid of you ugly chair that doesn't go with the rest of the house." Santana says wrapping her arm around his waist.

"My sisters would have kicked my ass if I had any ugly furniture." Brett chuckles at the thought.

"I'm glad you moving in." Sofie tells him.

"So am I little one." Brett softly says glancing over to Santana.

With still two weeks to go before the competition they have very little time off and Brett spent all his free with Santana and Sofie. In fact he had only been back to his apartment to grab clothes. So Santana asked him to move in of course she asked Sofie first who was ecstatic to have him live with them. He agreed only if she let him help pay for food and utilities. She agreed only if he promised not to go get a part time job that would eat into their already limited time together. With that they told their families, the Pierce's were happy that Brett's happy and has someone to look after him. Mario and Antonio were happy that Santana has a man they trust to look after her and Sofie especially if Greg tries to come around again. Maria is trying to get to know Brett a little better, but still doesn't really like him. Lately she's been trying to be nice when they interact.

"Go with you uncle and help pack up the living room." Santana instructs her daughter, taking her from his arms and putting her on the ground. "I love that you're moving in with us." she whispers in his ear.

"Well it was a waste to have my own apartment since I've been spending so much time at yours and I'm glad that I won't have to leave to change anymore." Brett tells her, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Such a romantic." Santana says giggling.

"I do try for you love." Brett says wrapping his arm around her.

"Come on let's go finish getting you packed." Santana instructs dragging him into the apartment.

"Big B you don't much." Sofie says stuffing blankets into a box.

"Nope, my sisters made me get rid of a lot before I moved here." Brett says walking into the kitchen to start packing it up.

"Sorry about her not folding stuff." Santana says following him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad she's cool with me moving in with the two of you." Brett admits and Santana stops him from continuing to pack.

"She loves you so much. It was never going to be a problem." Santana softly says. "Now go pack your room and I'll finish here."

It doesn't take them long to pack up his whole apartment and only two hours later they are just putting the last box in the living room. Antonio leaves them alone claiming that his girlfriend wants him home.

"Play princess." Sofie says grabbing Brett's hand.

He has no choice but to go with her. While he entertains Sofie, Santana starts unpacking for him. It's not like he really cares where his stuff goes so long as he knows where it ends up. She's just about done putting his clothes in her closet when Brett comes in.

"She fell asleep on the couch." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"So," Santana husks knowing exactly what he's talking about.

"I figure we can christen the bed as it is my first official night here." Brett husks in her ear.

"Fuck yeah," Santana says turning around and wrapping herself around him.

He hoists her up into his arms and carries her over to the bed.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana falls back on the bed, breathing hard. Brett had just rocked her world for the third time that night. Thankfully Sofie was so tired that she slept through dinner leaving them to themselves.

"Babe I don't think I can move." Brett says half on top of her, sprawled out like a star.

"Neither can I." Santana moans closing her eyes.

She loves that he's here now for good if she has her way. That if her ex manages to find her new house that he'll be here to protect them. It's a comfort she hasn't had in years. Feeling fully safe.

"I love that you are here." Santana says running her fingers through his hair.

"And I love being here even though for the next two weeks I'll only be here to sleep. I need to bet your dad's team so I can take care of you. I hate not helping out." Brett rambles.

"You promised though." Santana says raising an eyebrow.

"I know and I'm not going back on that." Brett tells her.

"Good cause the last thing I want is you hurt because you didn't focus completely on training." Santana sighs.

They've both been so focused on training these last few weeks that just having a night along is amazing and relaxing. Neither of them wants to move anytime soon.

"Do you want kids?" Santana asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes," Brett hesitantly says not sure what she's getting to.

"You don't sound sure." Santana says rubbing his shoulder nervous.

"I do want kids, but with Sofie I don't want to put pressure on you or scare you away. We've barely known each other for three months and have only been dating for two months." Brett quietly says.

"I love how thoughtful you are." Santana sighs running her fingers back through his hair. "I do want more kids someday, probably sooner rather than later."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Brett asks thinking that maybe that's why this suddenly came up.

"No, but would it be a bad thing if I was?" Santana asks.

"I'd love any baby we had." Brett says wrapping his arms around her. "But I'd like to wait until we're at least engaged before having a baby."

"You plan on proposing?" Santana asks sitting up to look down at him.

"One day in the future yes." Brett says also sitting up.

"You think we'll stay together too?" Santana asks. "I was hoping that you did. Sofie and me are attached to you so much."

"I love you so much, both of you." Brett says leaning over and lightly kissing her on the lips.

"Love you too." Santana says trying to stifle a yawn.

"We should get some sleep." Brett says pulling Santana down and half on top of him.

He doesn't get a response and when he glances down he sees she's already asleep. Slightly tightening his grip around her, he has a content smile on his face as he falls asleep.

To them it doesn't seem like much time has passed before the alarm is going off. Santana groans, turning her head and trying to hide her head deeper into Brett's shoulder. When Brett tries to get up, she lays more on top of him.

"Don't go," Santana whines.

"I'm meeting your brother before training to workout. We both think it's safer with Dani after me." Brett says trying to get up again.

"Fine, I'll see you later." Santana says turning over to allow him to get up.

"Love you babe," Brett says leaning down and kissing her. "I'll see you when you get in."

He leaves as quietly as he can so as not to wake up Sofie. When he pulls into the gym parking lot, Antonio is already waiting for him. Getting out of his car, he grabs his bag and throws it over his shoulder before heading over to Antonio.

"Hey man, you enjoy your first night living with my sister?" Antonio asks as he unlocks the door.

"Do you really want to know?" Brett asks.

"No, I don't want to know anything about what you two do in the bedroom." Antonio tells him. "But how was it with Sofie?"

"I've basically been living there for a while now so it wasn't much of a change. I really enjoyed knowing that I didn't have to leave." Brett says following him into the weight room.

"I bet she was more happy." Antonio says knowing his sister.

"Well she wasn't happy that her pillow was leaving, but yeah I think she's happy. Plus I want to be there incase Greg tries to stop by. I so want to deck him." Brett tells him.

"At least you're with them now. I know my dad is happy that she's dating you and you're around to protect them." Antonio says.

"So am I,"

After that they both start lifting weights. They both generally like to lift in silence and with their fights so close they're both even more focused. Brett has head phones in as he uses thirty pound free weights to work out his arms. So focused on what he's doing, he doesn't notice someone enter. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels someone wrap their arms around him.

"Hey B," Santana says to calm him down.

"Babe you scared me." Brett says putting down the weights and turning to face her.

"Sorry, but I just missed you so much. As soon as you left I got up to come in." Santana says wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

"Awe how cute." Antonio sarcastically says. "Now let's get back to working out."

"Go, I'll be in my office." Santana says pushing herself out of his arms.

"Okay love," Brett softly says pecking her on the cheek.

An hour later the whole group in sitting in front of Santana looking at her. Normally they just start working and Santana walks around helping those who needs it and giving pointers. Their one on one sessions are always in the afternoon.

"My dad and myself have finally agreed on a date of Saturday July 14. So as I'm sure you've worked out we have eighteen days till then. On Friday I'll pick four guys and two girls to fight against my dad's fighters. The winner from those fights will get to fight in the UFC. But remember that I'll be watching and might continue to train many of your if you do well." Santana tells them.

"Will you and your father be the judges?" Dani asks.

"No, since we've each trained our own groups and my brother is fighting we'll have three judges from the UFC." Santana tells them.

"Awesome!" Antonio shouts.

He's so happy that someone else is judging and if he wins people won't say it's because he's dad was the judge.

"Can we train more on our own?" Frank asks not wanting the others to see some of his best moves.

"If you wish, but I'm only available from seven to seven, maybe eight. I do have a daughter." Santana tells them.

"Can the gym be left open later and opened early?" Nicky asks.

"Yes I'll have the manager open at four and close at eleven. Does that work for everyone?" Santana says.

There's a collective yes before everyone fans out. Santana stands in the middle looking around at all her fighters. They've honed their abilities in the nearly three months she's been training them. She's so proud of them all and isn't looking forward to having to tell two of them they can't fight with her team. Of course Brett and her brother are sparing. Unless she separates them they do all their training together. She secretly likes that her brother and boyfriend get along so well, but as a trainer she needs them to work with others as well.

"You're thinking too hard." Brett whispers from right next to her.

"Brett," Santana gasps clutching her shirt. "You scared me."

"Then we're even now." Brett chuckles. "The guys and myself are going to watch film."

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Santana says discretely squeezing his hand.

"No problem, I figure that the girls can have the gym until the afternoon then we can switch." Brett says winking at her as he walks away.

"Ladies you have the gym to yourselves for the next few hours!"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana pulls into her parents driveway at eight to pick up Sofie. Brett had just headed home as he was exhausted. She frowns when she sees the Brown's car there. This can't be good she thinks.

"Mami! Dad!" Santana shouts opening in the door.

"In the living room honey!" Maria shouts smiling at Greg and his parents who are seated across from her.

"Mami why are-"

Santana stops mid-sentence when she sees Greg sitting next to his parents.

"Santana it's so nice to see you again." Jane Brown says giving her a small smile.

"Mami where's Sofie?" Santana asks her mom ignoring the Browns.

"Your father took her out for ice cream." Maria says knowing her daughter won't want Sofie around Greg unless she's there.

"Great then he can leave." Santana says motioning to Greg.

"You-"

Greg is about to start when his dad stops him. Harold Brown can't believe how his son has treated the mother of his child. This get together with Maria and Santana is to try and get the couple back together. He wants to have a relationship with his granddaughter and is up for anything.

"Don't say a word boy." Harold growls.

"I'm going to leave and get Sofie." Santana announces turning to leave.

"Honey, we all just want to talk. It's for Sofie's sake." Maria tries to reason with her daughter.

Santana can literally feel steam coming out of her, she's so mad.

"What is this really about?" she shouts. "Cause it's not about Sofie. He fucking hit me and broke my jaw. I don't want him near my daughter and she doesn't want to be around him."

"Come on Santana, we want to see our granddaughter." Harold says ready to argue with her if need be.

"You can so long as Greg is nowhere near her." Santana states.

"He's our son you-"

"Done," Jane agrees just wanting to see her granddaughter.

"Why can't you two just work it out." Maria kind of stupidly says not even really thinking.

"Because he fucking hit me." Santana shouts at her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Greg can take care of you way better than Brett can." Maria tells her daughter

She knows that after everything there's no way that her daughter will get back with Greg. Her hope is that her daughter will at least see that there are better options than Brett. Sure using Greg isn't her best idea ever and she's starting to regret it, but there's nothing she can do about it right now.

"Greg abused me, how the hell is he better? Brett takes cares of me and loves Sofie." Santana nearly yells at her mom.

"Hey!" Greg shouts.

Harold grabs his son's arm and yanks him back down on the couch. The last thing he needs is his son pissing off Antonio and Mario anymore. It was lucky that they didn't kill him the last time. Plus Santana's new guy sounds just as capable of beating his son to a pulp. At this point all he wants to do is see his granddaughter more.

"We'll do anything if we can see Sofie more. Maybe she could stay with us over a weekend like once a month." Jane suggests wanting the tension to end.

"That sounds do able so long as Greg is nowhere near her." Santana agrees not wanting to keep her daughter from her grandparents. "I'll call you later about the details."

"Okay good, let's head out honey." Jane says turning to her husband.

As soon as the Browns are gone Santana turns to her mom beyond pissed.

"What the fuck!" she shouts. "Why the hell would you allow him here."

"Brett is not good enough for you." Maria says raising her voice.

"Greg should be in jail for what he did to me!" Santana shouts ashamed now that she didn't press charges.

"You don't have to be with him and I know I shouldn't have invited him, but you need to dump Brett!" Maria shouts back.

"Brett is the best thing to happen to me since I had Sofie." Santana shouts. "If you can't accept him then you'll never see Sofie again."

With that Santana turns on her heel and storms out of the house. Once she's in her truck, she texts her dad to bring Sofie to her apartment before she leaves. She's fuming as she drives. Her anger doesn't subside until she pulls into her place and sees Brett taking Sofie from her dad. The smiles on their faces make her smile.

"I'll talk to your mom honey." Mario says when he sees her.

"Thanks daddy," Santana says hugging him.

"See you later Mario." Brett says waving, holding a half asleep Sofie in his arms.

Brett had been briefly told about why Mario had Sofie and could tell that Santana just needed to go in. So he leads her inside and they quickly put Sofie to bed. Whatever happened it's obvious that she doesn't want to say anything about it around Sofie.

"What happened babe?" Brett asks as soon as their bedroom door is closed.

"My mami," is all Santana says walking into him and wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Seeing her need to cuddle, he lifts her up and makes his way to the bed. Gently he lays her down and settles down next to her. He brushes some hair out of her face, looking into her eyes.

"What did your mom do now? I thought you two were getting along better." Brett softly says.

"She brought the Browns over including Greg, she wants me to break up with you." Santana sniffles burying herself more into his strong embrace.

"He didn't touch you did he?" Brett growls ready to get up and go find him if need be.

"No his dad didn't let him really talk." Santana quickly says cupping his face. "I would have called you immediately if that had happened."

Brett takes a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He hates her ex with a passion.

"I'm going to let Sofie see her other grandparents. Do you think it's a good idea?" she asks him.

"If Greg's not there yeah."

"He won't be."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks all for all the love last chapter. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter.**

Maria gulps, taking a very deep breath before knocking on her daughter's door. Yesterday had been a disaster and she needs to apologize. She knows Brett has been good to her daughter and granddaughter, she needs to get over her dislike of him. It's obvious that her daughter loves him and she needs to get aboard or she might not get to see her granddaughter anymore. She's a little shocked when Brett opens the door with Sofie on his back.

"Hi," Brett says staring at her.

"Can I come in?" Maria asks not sure what her daughter has told him or frankly why he's here.

"I guess," Brett says knowing that Sofie loves her grandma.

"Grama you here." Sofie says sliding off his back and hugging her tightly.

"I'll go get Santana." Brett says leaving the two alone in the living room.

Maria wants to ask about Brett being here, but doesn't think the little girl will know.

"You stay dinner too?" Sofie asks looking up at her grandma with puppy dog eyes.

"Too? Is Brett staying for dinner?" Maria asks her.

"He lives here." Sofie tells her.

Before Maria can say anything else Santana comes in with Brett right behind her.

"Hi mami," Santana says walking over. "Sofie why don't you go play with B."

"Big B," Sofie reminds her, grabbing Brett's hand and pulling him with her.

Maria waits till their gone before saying anything. "She really loves him."

"Yes she does." Santana says not sure what to do or say.

"Listen honey, I'm sorry about everything yesterday. It's hard for me to see you with someone who is a fighter. I was with your father during his fighting days and it wasn't always good. I just wanted to protect you from him hurting you." Maria explains.

"He won't mami, he loves us." Santana sighs.

"I can see that." Maria says sighing as well. "I'm trying to get along and support your relationship now okay."

"That's all I ask." Santana says hoping her mom isn't just saying what she wants to hear.

"I'll let you get back to them." Maria says walking to the door.

"I don't know if dad or Antonio told you but tomorrow is the fight day between dad and my fighters." Santana says actually wanting her mom there.

"I'm going to be there." Maria reassures her.

"Thanks mami," Santana walking over and giving her a hug.

Watching her mom leave she has a huge smile on her face. She's really hoping that her mom was telling her the truth about trying to get along with Brett. She's hated that her mom hates her boyfriend.

"I take it, it went well." Brett says coming into the living room.

"Hopefully, she said all the right things." Santana tells him. "Is Sofie already in bed?" she asks.

"Yes and she's asleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out." Brett tells her.

"Coming to work today must have really tired her out." Santana muses.

"Well it was a big day of you choosing who will be fighting tomorrow. I'm so grateful you picked me." Brett says wrapping himself around her.

"I hated picking Dani over Linda, but she was better. I just hope that Jesse doesn't think that I didn't pick him cause I wanted my brother on my team." Santana says a little worried.

"He gets it, he was talking about how he was homesick and hasn't been doing his best lately." Brett reassumes her.

"You probably should be getting to sleep; you have a big day ahead of you." Santana whispers leaning back to kiss him.

Brett nots, giving her a quick kiss before heading upstairs. Santana cleans up from dinner before heading up herself. Her heart just about melts when she walks through her bedroom door to see Sofie laying half on top of Brett. She's laying sideways across the bed with her head on his chest and an arm wrapped around him. They're both sound asleep. The love she has for Brett grows even more. She doesn't even mind that she'll have Sofie's feet near her face. Somehow she manages to get into bed without waking either of them and falls asleep.

"B, stop." Santana grumbles.

"I'm not Big B." Sofie giggles sitting on her stomach.

"Why are you up so early?" Santana asks her daughter.

"Big B daddy up." Sofie says. "I hungry."

Santana gawks at her daughter. Did her daughter just call Brett her dad. It's honestly not something she'd thought she'd hear.

"Hungry," Sofie demands poking her mom's cheek.

"Okay I'm getting up, go wait in the kitchen." Santana tells her sitting up.

Sofie scampers out of the room just as Brett comes in.

"I'll see you there?" Brett asks quickly changing.

"Yeah, I have to get ready and get Sofie ready." Santana says. "I should be there in twenty."

"Okay," Brett says giving her a peck before leaving.

She decided not to mention what Sofie called him until after all his fights. There's no reason to distract him. Though she wants to talk to him about being her dad before they talk to her.

"Sofie wants to come with me! We'll meet you in your office!" Brett shouts up.

He's leaving early to stretch and warm up before they find out who will be fighting who. Plus he can't just sit here anymore. Taking Sofie will help keep his mind off of his fears of losing. This is the first big fight he's ever had.

"Big B you fight?" Sofie asks.

"Yep little one I'm fighting today." Brett says, they're currently driving to the Lopez main gym which wasn't where he did most of his training.

"I cheer," Sofie states.

"I'll be listening for you." Brett says smiling.

"You win, I cheer."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay gather around!" Mario shouts at the fighters.

Santana stands next to her dad in the locker room. The fights are set to start in an hour after they draw the order and who will be fighting who. That's when everyone's families will be here including the Pierces. She's excited for her dad to meet them and just hopes that her mom stays on the same course as last evening.

"We'll be drawing names at random to fight. Every other for the guys will end up on the opposite side. The girls' side is easier since there are only four of you. The ladies will be fighting their first round first, followed by the guys first round." Mario explains. "The ladies will then fight for the women's spot to fight in the UFC. The guys will then fight their second round and tomorrow night will be final for the guys."

The fighters all nod their understanding. Sofie who had been coloring while her grandpa talked is suddenly bored. So she heads over to Brett and starts to pull on his arm.

"Up," Sofie says.

Dani watches the interaction frowning. The rest of the fighters even Mario's think it's cute and/or adorable. Everyone knows Sofie and adores the little girl.

After the draw, Brett is fighting first against a guy slightly smaller than him named Elliot. He's on the same side of the draw as Antonio.

"The ref is Bake who has ten years' experience reefing UFC fights and the judges are Ray Ray, The Sack Man and Hollywood who you all should know." Mario says. "They are friends of the both of ours."

"So there won't be any favoritism." Santana tells them.

The fighters go into their own spaces and Santana takes Sofie with her dad into the gym/arena.

"Big B, let's go see him." Sofie pouts.

"Sweetie remember when I told you we had to keep it quiet about Brett being with us?" Santana asks.

"Why?" Sofie asks.

"Just until after the fights cause people get jealous." Santana tries to explain.

"We go see?" Sofie asks again.

"Go," Santana says rolling her eyes.

Her daughter is something else.

"Big B, you fightin'" Sofie says running over to him.

"I am little one." Brett says lifting her up.

"I watch you win." Sofie says clinging to him.

"That's the plan. To win all my fights." Brett tells her.

"All?" Sofie says frowning. "How many fights?" she asks.

"Well I have to win two fights today and one tomorrow." Brett says putting her down so he can start wrapping his hand.

"That a lot of fights. You win all?" Sofie asks looking up at him like he's a superhero.

"I'm going to try." Brett reassures her, letting her put his gloves on her little hands.

"Look mami, I fighter too." Sofie says.

"You certainly are." Santana says lovingly looking down at her daughter.

"You train Big B Daddy, right mami." Sofie asks looking up at her mom.

Brett stares mouth open at Sofie. He doesn't believe what he just heard. Did Sofie really just call him daddy. The little girl in question decides to go show her grandpa and runs off with Brett's gloves still on her hands.

"Did she?" Brett asks.

"She did," Santana confirms placing a hand on his shoulder. "She loves you so much."

"She called me dad." Brett says unable to think of anything else.

"That she did." Santana says smiling. "She called you dad earlier too, but I didn't want to distract you by telling you."

Brett just nods, his mind still blown. He so wants to be her dad, to be responsible for the little girl that stole his heart. This is really throwing him off his game.

"I know this is big, but you need to focus on fighting." Santana says sitting next to him and forcing him to look at her. "The last thing we need is you getting hurt because you were distracted."

"I can focus." Brett says nodding his head.

"Do you need me to stay or go?" Santana asks.

"Stay a little longer." Brett asks.

She ends up leaving him alone after ten minutes as she needs to be out there for all her fighters. After clearing his mind which was difficult he puts head phones in and starts warming up. He's fighting first and he can hear the roar of the crowd telling him the first fight has started. Dani wins her fight and is going to be facing Antonio's top woman Amy.

"Sofie, B needs his gloves back." Santana tells her daughter. "He's going to be fighting in ten minutes."

"I wanna fight." Sofie pouts.

"I know sweetie, but your too young." Santana says picking up her daughter and heading into the changing room.

"Hey guys only." Antonio complains.

"Where's Brett?" Santana asks ignoring her brother.

"Corner," one of the other guy's says pointing.

Santana walks over to him wanting to kiss him, but can't. Instead she places her hand on his shoulder.

"You're on in ten minutes." Santana softly says.

"I'm ready," Brett says getting up.

"Sofie, your mom and sisters are all excited to see you fight." Santana says helping him put his gloves on.

"I bet my mom isn't that happy." Brett says walking with Santana to the exit.

"She's here to support you. We all are." Santana says sneaking in a quick hug and kiss. "I'll be in your corner if you need help."

"Have you been in everyone's corner?" Brett asks wanting to make sure she's not treating him differently.

"Yes honey I have." Santana teases.

"You're calling me honey now." Brett says smiling.

"If you win I'll be calling you many different names in bed tonight." Santana whispers.

He gulps as he follows her out to the cage where Elliot and Mario are already waiting.

"I need you to kick his ass." Santana says nodding to the medical doctor. "He's my dad's best fighter in the group."

"I've got this." Brett says. "I can do this."

While the two fighters warm up, watching each other Santana looks over at the Pierces who are sitting with her mom and daughter. She hopes to god that her mom doesn't do something to upset the Pierces. But she can't go over and leave Brett.

"Hey Sofie," Mary says waving at the little girl.

"You ready to cheer for Brett?" Jana says helping Sofie into the seat next to her.

"Yes, he win mami trained." Sofie says climbing into Jana's lap and standing there.

"Hi, you must be Santana's mom." Susan says as Maria sits down. "I'm Brett's mom Susan."

"Maria," Maria says nodding to them. "It's so nice to meet Brett's family. Sofie talks about you and the fun she had."

"She's something else." Susan says smiling.

"Mar Mar what Big B doing?" Sofie asks walking over Vicky's lap and plopping herself into Mary's.

"He's getting ready, they get a small warm up and last talk before the fight begins." Mary explains.

Susan moves over to sit next to Maria wanting to get to know the other woman.

"My daughters can't get enough of Sofie." Susan says figuring she'd start easy in trying to get to know this woman.

"She is super lovable." Maria says smiling. "She sure loves your son."

"He cares deeply for her and your daughter." Susan says.

"I know that, he's been so good for my daughter. Honestly I wasn't sure of him at first, but now I can see how good he is." Maria honestly tells her.

"Will we be seeing you and your husband for dinner after the fights?" Susan asks.

"And my son, if that's okay." Maria asks.

"Of course," Susan says.

Their conversation is cut off by the start of the fight.

"For the first of the male fights we have Brett Pierce, trained by Santana Lopez verses Elliot Winds trained by Mario Lopez." announces the announcer.

Brett and Elliot pound fists before the fight starts. Elliot tries to land the first blow, a kick to the right side that Brett blocks easily. Brett then tries to land a left hook that Elliot blocks. For the first few attacks neither man gets a hit. Brett lands the first a kick to the stomach causing Elliot to double over. Somehow he manages to swipe his leg across knocking Brett to the ground. Elliot get a few punches in before Brett throws him off and leaps to his feet.

"Protect, protect!" Santana shouts.

She winces every time Brett is hit, worried about his safety.

"Go Big B! Kick Butt!" Sofie yells totally into the fight.

Both Maria and Susan aren't really watching the fight. Neither of them enjoys watching two people beat each other up. Instead they have found they both share a fondness for crosswords and are doing one together. Jana, Vicky and Mary are focused on Sofie trying not to focus too much on their brother getting punched and kicked.

Two rounds go by with each man landing several shots a piece. The three minute break between rounds has Santana up in the ring talking to Brett like she would any other fighter. She's been very impressed with his defense of Elliot's attacks which have been fierce.

"You're doing well." she encourages him. "It seems like a tie thus far. You need to attack more or he'll win by default." she advises.

"Got it," Brett mumbles through his mouth guard.

She so wants to kiss him good luck, but again manages not to.

At the start of the third round Brett goes on the offensive. He lands a punch combo of a left jab, right hook and left upper cut. Followed by a kick to the stomach and a literal tackle. He then blocks a punch from Elliot only to get a right foot to the rib. He falls back stumbling. Trying to get his breath back and falling he attempts to block a punch from Elliot only to clock him in the head. Elliot falls to the ground.

"Big B Daddy won!" Sofie shouts scampering out of Mary's lap and up onto the cage.

Luckily Santana catches her daughter before she gets up there.

"As this little girl so well put it Brett Pierce has won the first fight." the announcer says.

Elliot is helped up and after shaking Brett's hand he heads back to the locker room.

"Well done," Mario says shaking Brett's hand.

"I don't know how well it was since I didn't mean to hit him, I was trying to block his attack." Brett says lifting Sofie into his arms to keep himself from looping his arm around Santana.

"It was still really good and amazing. You knocked out my best fighter." Mario says.

"I wanted to win for my girls." Brett says nodding at him.

As much as Santana wants to celebrate with Brett her brother is fighting next and she needs to help him.

"Go help your brother I'm going to go talk to my family before I get back into the zone." Brett tells her carrying Sofie out.

"We'll celebrate after you win your second fight." Santana whispers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one.**

"Mom" Brett says walking over and giving her a hug.

"I hated watching that, my baby boy getting hurt. But I'm so proud of you too." Susan says hugging him tightly along with Sofie who is still in Brett's arms.

"One more win and I'm in the final." Brett says biting his lip.

"You need to go get some medical help." Jana says giving him a hug.

"I can't believe you won." Mary says so proud of her brother.

"You're like a badass." Vicky happily says.

The next fight is getting ready to start so Brett with his family. Sofie and Maria urged by Susan head into the locker room with him. The girls entertain Sofie while Brett gets checked out and ice put on his bruises.

"I don't know how you deal with your whole family being involved in this fighting business." Susan says to Maria.

"I met Mario when he first started fighting in the UFC. I guess I'm just used to it though I wish that Santana wasn't involved." Maria says. "At least at first I wasn't."

"I can't imagine what I would do if any of my girls were involved." Susan says shaking her head. "It's bad enough that Brett fights."

"Brett is a really good fighter and I'm glad that Santana never got into actually fighting and has stayed behind the scenes." Maria tells Susan. "I should get back out there."

The two women head out to watch Antonio fight. Susan wants to support her new friend's son. She's found that she rather enjoys Maria's company even though her son has complained about her.

"I go watch Uncle Antonio." Sofie says wiggling out of Jana's arms and heading out.

"I'll go with her." Mary says jogging to keep up.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Jana says grabbing a first aid kit.

Really Brett's injuries are minor at worst. Which is good considering he has another fight in two hours or so depending on how long the other fights take. He'll be fighting the men who's going after Antonio.

"At least it wasn't too bad." Vicky says helping her older sister clean him up.

"Are you done? I'd like to head back out and watch the rest of the men's fights to see who I'm going to be facing." Brett asks them.

"Here put these on." Vicky says pulling out his sweats.

"We should be able to watch most of Antonio's fight if we head out now." Jana tells him.

"Good, I want to cheer him on." Brett says pulling on his sweats quickly. "He should win his fight."

"Is he as good as you?" Jana asks.

The sisters are coming around on Brett's fighting especially after watching their brother kick butt.

"He's really good, I honestly don't know who would win between us. We've become good friends." Brett tells them.

"Maybe we'll see you two fight in the final tomorrow." Vicky says.

"That's the plan." Brett says.

When they reach the seats Sofie moves so Brett can sit down before climbing into his lap.

"Uncle Antonio isn't kicking butt." Sofie says turning to look at Brett. "You kicked butt."

"Well I got a little lucky and your uncle is fighting well." Brett says.

"I wanna see another pow." Sofie pouts.

"She really likes fighting." Jana says more than a little surprised.

"She's a mini Santana." Brett fondly says.

Sofie is so focused on the fight that she stands on Brett's lap to see better.

"Hey get that kid-"

Some big guy starts to say before Brett turns causing the man to shut his mouth. Sofie doesn't notice any of it. She's too focused.

"She's something else." Mary laughs.

"Oh god," Maria gasps as Antonio gets a right hook to the face.

At the break between rounds Brett puts Sofie in Maria's lap and heads over to Antonio's corner. His friend thus far is just drawing with his opponent which could be bad. Antonio might lose.

"Dude you have knock this guy out. Sofie wants to see him go pow." Brett says from behind Antonio.

"Pow?" both Santana and Antonio question.

"I believe that's the word she uses for knocked out." Brett explains. "Plus it would be fun to not be able to kick your ass in the finals tomorrow."

"I'm the kickass guy." Antonio says puffing his chest out.

"Then go kickass." Santana says before letting Brett help her down next to him. "Thanks," she whispers in his ear.

"Sofie really does want him to knock the other guy out, but she called it pow." he tells her.

"Of course she does, after my brother finishes you should head in and start focusing on your next fight." Santana tells him.

"But I won't know until after the next fight who I am fighting." Brett pouts.

"Still I don't want you caught up in all the excitement." Santana says turning to watch her brother.

"Fine," Brett relents.

They both watch as Antonio starts to bend Aaron his opponent to his will. Two more rounds go by and Antonio is firmly in the lead now and at the end knocks Aaron out. Sofie stands up and cheers along with Maria and the Pierces.

"Great job little bro." Santana says slapping him on the back. "Now you two go back, cool down slash refocus. I need to help Jeremy get ready." she says.

Both men want to argue that they can watch the next two fights to see who they will face but the look on their faces causes them not to. Instead they both head back into the locker room.

"Your sisters are hot." Antonio comments.

"Don't think about it, plus don't you have a girlfriend." Brett growls always protective of his sisters.

"I can still think your sisters are hot." Antonio argues.

"Babe you were amazing." a woman around our age says standing in the door.

"Tia," Antonio shouts running over and picking her up. "I thought you couldn't make since you have to work today."

"Like I would miss this." Tia says smiling. "You fought really well too Brett."

"Thanks," Brett says blushing.

"Brett this is my wonderful girlfriend Tia and-"

"Babe we figured it out." Tia says. "Now let's get you cleaned up." she says taking over to his locker.

Brett puts his headphones in and starts to focus on his next fight. He still doesn't know who he's fighting yet. It's not until Mario's man walks in all smiles that he knows he'll be fighting Steve. Mario's other fighter ends up winning the last male fight, his name is Bendy.

"We have a twenty minute break before the women's final." Santana says coming in and sitting down next to him. "My mom seems to be getting along with your family."

"She's been very nice to me today." Brett admits.

"I'm just happy that everyone is getting along." Santana says leaning against him.

"Yeah, oh by the way were all having dinner together." Brett informs her.

They continue with some small talk for another few minutes before Santana has to go help Dani. Brett puts his head phones back on. He'll be fighting in an hour. The closer it gets the more nervous he becomes. He hadn't been this nervous before his first fight but this one is to go to the final tomorrow. He needs to win this. If he gets into the final he's sure that even if he loses he'll get a chance to fight in the UFC.

"Good luck Big B Daddy." Sofie says coming over and hugging him from behind.

"Thanks little one." Brett says lifting her up.

"Sofie go sit with Brett's family and grandma." Santana says ruffling her hair as she heads out. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Brett says trying to calm himself down.

"Nervous?" Santana asks helping him out of his sweats.

"No-yes-I don't know." Brett stammers.

"It's fine to be nervous, I know this is a big deal for you. But know that no matter what I will love you and help you out any way you want." Santana says cupping his face.

"Thanks," Brett sighs leaning into her hand. "I just don't want to let everyone down."

"Do your best B and you'll never let any of us down." Santana says pulling away from him.

He walks out with Santana following, his family starts cheering. He can't help but smile when he sees Sofie standing on a seat yelling his name. She's just so cute. On the other side of the gym he sees Dani with her belt.

"Dani won?" Brett says looking back at Santana.

"Yes and now she's here to cheer you on." Santana growls as he helps her into the ring.

"Don't worry honey, I only want you." Brett reminds her.

"I'm fine just focus on winning." Santana says.

She massages his shoulders a few times before he gets up and heads to the center of the cage.

"Okay shake," the ref says to the two fighters.

Brett holds his hand out only to have Steve slap it away. They move apart still facing each other waiting for the ref's signal. As soon as the bell rings, Brett's on the defensive. Steve comes out throwing punches left and right along with a kick or two to the stomach area. Somehow Brett manages to block all of his attacks. The only problem is he doesn't get a chance to attack back with the ferocity of Steve's attacks. By the end of round one Brett is frustrated.

"I can't get a hit in." Brett complains slumping down on the stool.

"But at least you blocked his attacks." Santana says. "You need to try and counter. He's open when he attacks with a left hook."

"Left hook okay." Brett repeats.

"Focus on getting a few hits on him. He seems more focused on attacking then trying to defend himself." Santana tells him.

Brett nods, taking a gulp of water before being called back to the center of the cage. When the bell rings he's back on the defensive. A hard right roundhouse hits him square in the chest causing him to stumble back. It's then that Steve gets four good punches in breaking his nose.

"Shit," Brett shouts holding his face.

"Break for three minutes." the ref says.

"Brett," Santana gasps swing herself into the cage.

"Oh fuck that hurts." Brett moans as the doctor puts cotton in his nose to stop the bleeding.

"We could set it and he could continue to fight, but he really should go to a doctor. If he gets hit again it could be bad." the doctor tells them.

"Bandage me up so I can go back out there." Brett says wincing as the doctor touches his nose slightly.

"Are you sure?" Santana asks wishing she could beg him not to.

"I need to win this." Brett says.

Santana holds her breath when the fight resumes. At first Brett is very cautious avoiding Steve's reach. Though he knows that he has to get some hits on Steve if he hopes to win. Taking a step towards Steve, he goes on the offensive. He doesn't bother trying to land any kicks since it would slow his movements and give Steve a chance to counter. Steve aims a punch to Brett's nose, but luckily he manages to duck. The anger builds in Brett from that attempt, he punches him twice in the head and wheels a roundhouse kick to the left side of Steve's head. Steve falls like a sack of potatoes.

"Big B Daddy!" Sofie shouts charging to the cage.

"Sofie come back!" the Pierce women and Maria shout trying to stop the little girl.

Santana beats her daughter into the cage and leaps into Brett's arms, laying a kiss on him. Brett winces as she brushes his broken nose that hurts really badly.

"Well I guess everyone knows now." Brett whispers when they pull apart.

"Fuck," Santana says wrapping her arms around his neck while looking around.

"Big B Daddy up," Sofie whines pulling on his pant leg.

"Honey B hurt himself and has to go to the hospital. Don't you want to stay and watch Uncle Antonio fight." Santana says dropping herself out of Brett's arms.

"No," Sofie pouts. "I wanna go with Big B."

"Sofie why don't you stay and watch while I go. Then you can tell me all about the fight." Brett tells her kneeling down.

He waits until she nods and heads down to her grandma before he starts complaining.

"I don't wanna go to the hospital." he whines.

"You're going even if I have to drag you there myself." Santana says as they head out of the cage.

Most of the audience and the other fighters are still in shock from seeing Santana kiss Brett. Dani's mouth is wide open as stares at them.

"We'll take him to the hospital." Jana says grabbing her brother's other arm.

"You need to help your brother win his fight, text us when the fight is over and we'll tell you were we are." Susan says walking over with Maria and Sofie.

"Okay,"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dude I'm fighting you tomorrow." Antonio happily says.

"I still think you shouldn't fight." Santana says gripping Brett's arm as he signs himself out of the hospital.

"Is this my girlfriend talking or trainer?" Brett asks.

"Your girlfriend who would like your nose not to be deformed." Santana says cupping his face.

"You should listen to her." Vicky says leaning against the counter.

"I'm fighting no matter what." Brett says checking himself out. "I have to beat Antonio."

"Not if I beat you first." Antonio counters.

It's decided that instead of going out to dinner they will all head to the Lopez house and have a home cooked meal instead.

"It will be nice to have someone to cook with." Susan says helping Maria unload the groceries they had bought on the way back.

"Your daughters don't cook?" Maria says shocked.

"Nope not one of them. They're good at ordering take out." Susan says chuckling. "What about your daughter?" she asks.

"Only food that her daughter likes." Maria says shaking her head.

"Well at least we now have each other." Susan says.

"So true,"

Brett places Sofie on his shoulders and carries her into the house. Once in the house he gets on all fours and pretends to be a horse.

"Our brother is a dork." Jana says leaning against the doorway watching them.

"He just adores Sofie and will do anything for her." Antonio tells them.

"I take it, you don't mind their relationship." Mary says sensing that the Lopez men are protective of Santana and her daughter.

"Nope, he's good for and to them. Though it is weird to see them kiss since she is my sister." Antonio says.

"I hear you on that." Jana says.

"Come play!" Sofie shouts.

While the five of them entertain the little girl, Santana and Mario talk in the dining room while they set the table up.

"Sorry you don't have anyone in the final dad." Santana says even though she's super proud to have beaten him already.

"It's fine, I'm just glad that your brother got to the final and that you've done such a good job training them." Mario says beaming.

He's so proud of her and her ability to train. Now if he wants to take a vacation he has full confidence that she could handle the training of his UFC fighters. One day when he decides to retire they will be her fighters.

"Yeah I don't who to help my brother or boyfriend." Santana confesses. "I want to help them both."

"How about I help Brett while you help your brother during the fight." Mario suggests. "You know your brother won't listen to me."

"Sounds good to me." Santana agrees.

Dinner goes very well. The Lopezs and Pierces get along so well that it's like they've been friends for years. Susan and Maria are already thick as thieves. Santana is surprised with how well her brother is getting along with the Pierce sisters and without hitting on them. It's no surprise at all that her dad is getting along with the Pierces. Brett is happily surprised with his sisters getting along with the Lopezs. His mom no surprise at all. Sofie of course is the center of attention.

"I love that our families are getting along so well." Santana whispers leaning her head against Brett's shoulder.

"Well they all have one thing in common Sofie." Brett comments.

"So true," Santana says kissing his cheek. "Now it's time to head home so you can get a good night's rest." she says loudly.

"Antonio you should head to bed as well." Mario tells his son.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all I am still alive. School has been kicking my butt lately. We're nearing the end of this story, probably around four chapters left. Thanks for the love, I'll be updating Meeting Again next hopefully in the next two weeks.**

Brett stands just out of view of the gym waiting for them to announce his name.

"You'll do well kid so long as you don't let him hit you in the face." Mario says placing his hand on Brett's shoulder.

"Thanks Mr. Lopez," Brett says more nervous now than ever before.

"And also fighting for Santana Lopez, Brett 'Fierce' Pierce!" is announced and Mario pushes him out.

Brett's surprised with how many people cheer for him, mostly women. The look on Santana's face is priceless. She doesn't like all the female attention her man is getting. She can see Dani out of the corner of her eye cheering extremely loudly.

"I hate her so much." she grumbles under her breath.

"Sis stop obsessing and help me." Antonio jokes glancing across the cage to his opponent and best friend.

"Sorry, but honestly you know what to do." Santana says not wanting to tell her brother to mash her boyfriend's nose any more than it already is.

"Are you okay with this?" Antonio asks.

I have to be, for you to win you need to." Santana sighs.

Antonio nods, understanding what his sister means and respects her for it.

"Thanks for this sis." Antonio says getting up.

"Kick butt little brother."

Brett meets Antonio in the center of the cage with the ref.

"Shake," the ref says.

"Good luck man," Brett says holding out his hand.

"May the best man win." Antonio says shaking Brett's hand.

For the first two minutes they manage to block and avoid each other's attacks. Brett is mostly on the defensive, trying to protect his nose as best he can. Antonio is in fight mode and just wants to win. He keeps swinging for Brett's face knowing that at some point Brett will open up more to protect his face.

"Tighten up!" Mario shouts.

"Keep swinging!" Santana shouts.

Brett lifts his hands higher to protect his face opening his torso up which Antonio takes advantage of. He starts landing punches on Brett's torso. For the first five punches Brett doesn't move but on the sixth, he drops his hands and Antonio punches him square in the face. With that Brett crumps to the ground. The ref waves Antonio to the side and starts counting, Brett bounces up much to Santana's relief. She's having to hold herself back from jumping in and cradling Brett's face in her hands.

"Continue," the ref says after the two fighters are lined up again.

Antonio goes on the attack again tasting victory near. Brett stumbles, falling back before scrambling back onto his feet. He barely keeps his hands up to protect his face. Running is all he can do to keep from getting knocked out. He has yet to land a single punch. He's about to completely fail when the round is called.

"Shit," Brett shouts slumping onto the chair that was just placed down for him.

"How's the nose?" Mario asks checking it as best he can without touching it.

"Hurts," Brett grumbles.

"You need to get some hits on him or you'll lose. You haven't hit him yet." Mario tells him.

"I can't without risking my face and that punch to my nose nearly knocked me out. I was in so much pain." Brett says.

"Then you're going to have to wear him out and get a knockout before the end of the fight." Mario says.

Brett knows this is true, but isn't sure if it will work. His only hope is that he manages to get in one good punch.

"Don't tire yourself out." Santana tells her brother.

"I've got this sis." Antonio says getting up.

"Just be careful, he's tougher than he looks." Santana reminds him.

Brett and Antonio meet in the center and wait for the ref's signal to start up. Just like the first round Brett is on the defensive protecting his face.

"Hit him daddy B!" Sofie yells standing up on her chair.

"Don't cheer against your uncle." Maria whispers to her granddaughter.

For some reason this kicked Brett into gear. Hearing Sofie shout at him had him going on the offensive. He throws punch after punch causing Antonio to back up. On one right hook, Antonio opens up his left side allowing Brett to land a kick. The kick lands just right, knocking the breath out of him. This gives Brett the change to get the knockout punch in since Antonio isn't protecting himself. Brett backs away and waits for the ref.

"One, two, three…." the ref starts counting off.

With no movement from Antonio from Antonio, Brett is declared the winner.

"And Brett Pierce with a KO wins the match and the spot in the UFC."

Santana and Mario as soon as Antonio went down ran to his side and have waved the medic over. Maria has jumped up and ran to the cage. Brett can't enjoy his victory while his friend is hurt. He watches as the doctor comes over to check on Antonio. Sofie runs over to Brett who picks her up.

"Is uncle Antonio okay?" Sofie softly asks.

"I'm not sure little one." Brett whispers holding her tightly to him.

"You won though right?" Sofie asks clinging to his neck.

"Yes I did," he happily says.

"I knew you won." Sofie says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Antonio finally starts moving a bit and gives the thumbs up even though he's being held down.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So we're not celebrating?" Vicky asks as they all hang around a hospital waiting area for the second day in a row.

"Not while your brother's girlfriend's brother is here." Susan tells her daughter harshly.

She's sitting with Maria comforting her. They all feel bad for Antonio especially Brett who feels responsible. He's sitting next to his girlfriend wanting to hold her, but wasn't since he didn't want to upset her.

They end up waiting for an hour before a doctor comes out and says Antonio has a concussion and they're keeping him overnight.

"But he'll be okay?" Maria asks the doctor holding onto her husband's arm tightly.

"Yes, he's okay we just want to watch him. He hit his head pretty hard. He'll have to take it easy for a week or so." the doctor tells her.

"Thank god," Maria mumbles.

The doctor leaves and Tia comes out from Antonio's room.

"Brett, Antonio wants to congratulate you on winning." Tia says smiling at him.

Brett nods and starts to follow her when he feels a hand slide into his. He looks over to see his girlfriend giving him a loving look. He's finally able to breathe a sigh of relief knowing she doesn't blame him.

"Sorry for ruining your win, but man you knocked me out good." Antonio says.

"You didn't, I'm sorry I knocked you out." Brett says.

"Dude, you didn't do anything wrong. We were fighting and I dropped my protection. It was my own mistake. No one blames you." Antonio tells him.

"B, you won fair and square. I don't blame you." Santana tells him squeezing his hand.

Brett let's out a soft sigh of relief. He's so glad that neither of them blames him. He's about to say something else when the door opens and the rest of the Lopez's and the Pierce's come in.

"Thank god you're okay." Maria says rushing to his side.

"Mami, I'm okay." Antonio says.

"You took that hit like a man though you really should have kept your hands up." Mario tells his son.

"I know dad," Antonio sighs. "Now you all should go celebrate Brett's win."

"I'm staying with him you all should go." Tia tells Maria and Mario.

It takes a few more minutes of convincing before they're all headed out to celebrate Brett's victory. On the walk out Mario bumps his wife and nods towards Brett.

"Brett," Maria says knowing what her husband means. "Congratulation on your win. We all know this wasn't your fault."

"Thanks," Brett says really relieved no one is blaming him.

The Pierce's and Lopez's get into the Lopez SUV while Brett, Santana and Sofie get into his car. Sofie is sound asleep.

"You were amazing even though you got punched badly in the nose." Santana says reaching across the console and taking his hand in hers.

"Thanks honey," Brett softly says squeezing her hand.

"You did get your nose checked while we were waiting right?" Santana asks.

"No, but I did make an appointment to get my nose reset tomorrow morning." he tells her.

"So that means I can't kiss you." she jokingly asks.

"I won't be opposed to it even if it hurts my nose." he replies.

"Good cause I love kissing you." she says leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Stubble?"

"I figured I might try growing a beard. You know Sofie and yourself have made mentions of wanting me to grow a beard." he says pulling into the restaurant parking lot.

He's about to get out of the car when she stops him.

"You really did an amazing job today. I'm so proud of the way you fought." she seriously says. "I'm so thankful that I get to be the one who continues to train you."

"Great as much as I admire your dad, I like your training methods better." he says cupping her face and kissing her.

"You're such a sweet talker." she says smiling brightly as they get out.

He opens the backdoor and lifts the still sleeping Sofie into his arms. She looks too cute sound asleep to wake up. Santana though has no problem waking her up as she takes her sleeping daughter from Brett.

"No mami," Sofie whines.

"She is just like you when waking up, cranky." Maria says having just arrived.

"Mami," Santana whines.

"Honey I'm sure Brett already knows that about you." Mario says trying not to tease his daughter too much.

"Don't I," Brett jokes.

"Brett here was an angel as a child unlike his sisters." Susan says just to take some pressure off of Santana. "They were a handful and always causing problems."

"Hey," all three girls abject.

Santana chuckles at this and Susan winks at the other girl.

"Sofie you want to sit by me?" Mary asks taking the little girl out of Santana's arm.

"Yes, you can help me color." Sofie says wrapping her arms around Mary's neck.

"That sounds so cool, I haven't colored in a long time." Mary says leading the way into the restaurant.

"Hey I wanna color too!" Vicky loudly says quickly walking to catch up to them.

The rest of them follow the three girls in and are seated quickly thanks to Mario. He's pretty big time in town and can always get tables at restaurants even at their peak hours quickly.

"Little bro, sit next to me." Jana says once they reach the table.

Mary and Vicky are sitting on either side of Sofie while Mario sits at the head of the table and Maria and Susan sit next to each other. This leaves Brett to sit at the other head and Santana to sit next to him and his mom and Jana to sit on the other side of him.

"Order anything I'm paying." Mario says wanting to treat.

He's so happy with how the last few days have gone. Brett's family is amazing. His wife has a new friend, his daughter is happier than he's ever seen her and his granddaughter is being dotted on by two of the Pierce girls. Not to mention that his son even though he's currently in the hospital has a new best friend in Brett.

"Thanks daddy," Santana says.

"Thank you so much Mr. Lopez." Jana says.

"Thank you Mario,"

"Thanks sir,"

As thank you's fly around the table, Sofie is drawing a picture of a dog which is something she desperately wants. She knows that she needs to first convince her daddy B who will then talk her mom into it.

"So Brett I was thinking that we'd set up your first UFC fight in about three months. Does that work for you?" Mario asks.

"Honey no shop talk tonight. We're celebrating Brett's victory and our daughter's. She out trained you." Maria says rolling her eyes at her husband.

"It's just we have to set it up soon to get a fight in before the holidays." Mario counters his wife.

"Can't we wait until his nose heals dad." Santana says squeezing Brett's hand under the table.

"Maybe we should see what Brett wants." Mario suggests looking over at Brett who hasn't said anything.

"I'll do whatever you and San think is best." Brett says not wanting to upset either of them.

"Good answer son." Susan says chuckling.

"Daddy B, you fight for Chris-mas?" Sofie asks looking up from her drawing over at Brett.

"Looks like I'm fighting around Christmas if you two can set it up." Brett says to Mario and Santana.

"We will," Santana says smiling over at her daughter.

Jana watches this whole interaction and wonders when her brother is going to propose to Santana. The fact that Sofie calls him dad makes her think it might be soon. And she's so happy for her brother. When she first met Santana and Sofie, she wasn't sure about them but now she can't imagine her brother without them.

"So what are your plans now?" Jana asks her brother.

"Train, train and train." Brett tells her.

He leans close to her to whisper so only she can hear.

"I'm going to surprise them with a vacation to Hawaii."

"Wow little brother." Jana whispers.

He leans back smiling, proud of himself.

"Mom, when are you four headed home?" he asks.

"Trying to get rid of us already." Vicky jokes.

"No, but I know you all will need to go back to work sometime soon."

"We'll be driving back tomorrow." Susan tells him. "But I still expect to hear from you every week and to visit once a month at least." she tells him.

"Yes mom,"

"Don't worry Mrs. Pierce I'll make sure he does." Santana says.

The rest of dinner is light with most of the conservation about Sofie. When they leave the Pierce women say they'll take a cab so the Lopezs can go back to the hospital. Brett looks over at Santana who looks torn.

"Do you want to go see your brother?" he asks.

"I don't have to, you need to rest and Sofie won't want to sleep for a while." she talks almost as if she's trying to convince herself.

"Go San, I'll take Sofie home." he urges her.

"But-"

"Go, he's your brother."

Santana reluctantly agrees and rushes to catch her parents before they leave.

"We get cream?" Sofie asks pouting.

"You didn't have enough to eat?" Brett says shaking his head.

He picks her up and helps her get into her car seat.

"Can we?" she asks again, holding her hands up as he buckles her in.

"Yes little one we'll go get ice cream." he gives in knowing if she pouts again he'll buy her the whole parlor.

"Mint chocolate chip with gummies." Sofie says.

"Okay,"

He gets her a cup from Baskin' Robbins before heading back to the apartment. He is fairly tired from waking up early, fighting and having to be on for the last four hours. Though he knows that Sofie isn't close to being tired so he won't be able to sleep yet. Sofie sees her daddy B yawning and frowns. She wants to play with him, but she remembers her mom telling her days ago that if daddy B is tired to let him sleep. By the time they're home and Brett has helped her out, she's made up her mind.

"Daddy B, I tired." Sofie softly says.

"Okay little one, let's get you ready for bed." Brett says breathing a sigh of relief.

"I sleep with you." Sofie says running upstairs to get changed into her princess pajamas.

Brett heads upstairs to change before Sofie comes running in. He throws on a pair of basketball shorts and oversized T.

"Brush your teeth." Brett says when Sofie appears in the door.

He follows her to insure that she does brush her teeth before he helps her up on his bed.

"Night sweetie," Brett says tucking her in on Santana's side before climbing in himself.

Much later that night Santana comes home and her heart melts when she sees her daughter sleeping with her feet in Brett's face.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a while, this is the last chapter of the story. I might come back later and add some more if I get a lot of interest.**

 **I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and interest in this story.**

"Brett you need to focus." Santana says rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

It's been a week since Brett won and he's just back at training after getting his nose set. He's still limited in what he can do. He has his first UFC fight set up for December 15th, five months away thankfully. Antonio has healed up and is training with his dad since Santana is spending all her time training Brett. He just cleared to start training again after having surgery to reset his nose.

"I'm trying, but my nose still hurts some." he complains.

"I don't care," she says not taking this shit even from her boyfriend.

Brett sighs, but knows that she is right. He need to focus when they are training.

"I know, I'm just happy." he says punching the bag.

"Being happy has you losing your focus?" she questions him. "You're always happy."

"Yeah, but I won the biggest fight of my life, I have you and Sofie and your mom has come around. Our families get along great. Right now my life is just so perfect." Brett tries to explain.

Santana frowns not understanding at all.

"I don't get it." she says.

"I just have everything I want now. I never thought that I'd make the UFC and here I am. We've been training hard for months. I need a break. I think we both do." he tells her.

"I still don't fully get it, but if a week off will help you focus then I'm all for it." she says pulling him towards her and laying a kiss on his lips.

"Would you want to go to Hawaii?" he asks.

"Are you saying you want to take me to Hawaii?" she asks with a twinkle in her eye.

"You and Sofie, we haven't truly had alone time." he says giving her a hopeful look.

"I'll talk to my dad about using the beach house we have." she says throwing her arms around his neck. "I haven't had a true vacation since I gave birth to Sofie."

"I'll book us flights for Friday." he says. "I've never been on a plane before."

Santana giggles for a second before getting serious again.

"We'll continue to train until then though." she seriously says.

"Yes ma'am,"

Hours later they are finally done for the day and getting ready to leave. Even though she told him, he could go Brett stays to help her lock up. He wants to make sure she's okay. This happens every time even though they didn't drive in together. Santana drives home while Brett drives to Antonio's who had taken Sofie for the day.

"Daddy B!" Sofie shouts when she sees him.

"Hey little one," Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"Uncle Antonio gots me a present." Sofie says wiggling out of his arms and running into the kitchen.

"Hey man," Antonio says coming out with a guilty look.

"What did you get her?" Brett asks dreading being the one that is now going to have to tell Santana.

"Well you see….."

Before Antonio can finish Sofie comes running in with a huge brown brindle pit-bull.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Brett harshly whispers.

"When we were at the Humane Society she gravitated to him and he lay down. They said he's great with kids, his old owners moved and couldn't take him." Antonio explains.

"We live in an apartment." Brett harshly whispers glaring at him.

"Actually you live in a condo that my dad owns all the units in the complex." Antonio points out.

"Your sister is going to kill you." Brett whispers knowing there is no way he won't be taking this huge dog home with him.

"Not if you don't tell her." Antonio begs.

"Not a chance," Brett counters.

"We keep Bear?" Sofie asks giving him puppy dog eyes.

Bear look up at him with sad eyes and whines.

"Of course sweetie," Brett says completely powerless against her sad eyes.

Sofie squeals and wraps her arms around Brett's legs. Bear barks and jumps on Brett somehow gently, giving him a lick.

"You understand me boy." Brett says to Bear who sits right in front of him. "Did you buy him anything?" he asks Antonio.

"Nope, just a leash." Antonio says handing it to him.

"Great," Brett says ushering Sofie and Bear out to his truck.

Sofie climbs into the truck and buckles herself in. Bear waits before jumping in and curling up on the empty seat, putting his head on Sofie's lap.

"Your mom is going to be so mad at us." Brett says getting in the front.

"Mami like Bear." Sofie pouts.

"I hope honey, but your mom may not want a dog." Brett tells her pulling into a strip mall with a PetCo.

He parks, helping Sofie out and allows Bear to come along.

"He needs a new leash and collar." Sofie tells him.

"Okay what kind," Brett says picking her up so she see all of them.

"Skull and bones," Sofie says.

He ends up spending five hundred dollars on a dog bed, food, leash, collar, toys and treats. For anyone else he wouldn't have done this, but the look of Sofie's face, he just can't say no to. Plus Bear seems like a good dog that will protect her.

"Remember we have to sneak Bear in before we can tell her about him." Brett says looking back at Sofie who nods.

That plan fails miserably as Santana greets them at the door.

"What the fuck!" Santana says harshly when she sees the pit-bull her daughter has on a leash.

"Mami, that's a bad word." Sofie says.

"Go to your room honey while I talk to Brett." Santana says sternly leaving no room for discussion.

Sofie heads to her room with Bear following her.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Santana loudly asks.

"San calm down." Brett says forcing her over to the couch and to sit down. "Your brother got her, him from the humane society." he calmly says.

"It's a pit-bull! What if it hurts her?" Santana asks finally letting her nerves show.

"Bear is a smart dog and seems to like her. Your brother said the people at the humane society told him Bear is good with kids." Brett explains wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm still going to tell at him." Santana pouts. "We're going to be stuck with that dog?"

"You saw the look on your daughter's face." Brett says getting up and heading to the door.

"You're not leaving me alone with that thing." Santana whines clinging to his arm.

"I'm going to get the dog stuff we bought." Brett says.

"Great,"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bear started growling first lowly then louder. Since Sofie doesn't move from her bed, he starts barking loudly trying to wake up the other two humans. The door handle jingles and he gets up ready to attack if the door is open. He starts barking and growling when the door is opened and standing there is a man he's never seen before and who looks stupid.

"When the fuck did the bitch get a dog?" the man slurs.

He takes a step into the room only to have Bear leap at him and bites down on his left arm.

"FUCK!" he shouts waking Sofie along with her mom and Brett who both run out of their room.

"Greg?" Santana says when she sees him.

"What the fuck?!" Brett growls yanking Greg out of Sofie's room and down the hall.

"Why daddy here?" Sofie asks Santana who has gone in to make sure her daughter is okay.

"I don't know," Santana says getting up. "Stay here honey."

Santana heads down the hall to see where Brett has taken her ex. She finally finds them downstairs near the door.

"Now you're going to leave and never come back." Brett growls lifting Greg by the collar of his shirt.

Bear followed Santana downstairs looking to protect his new family.

"I'm not going to leave my daughter-"

"Greg you fucking asshole." Santana growls stomping over and slapping him on the face. "You lost your parental rights when you decided that partying was more important than your daughter."

"If I ever see you again, I'll rearrange your face." Brett growls throwing him out. "Good boy," he says patting Bear on the head.

Bear stares out the door until Greg disappears before turning and heading upstairs.

"Brett," Santana whispers starting to shake.

He gathers her up in his arms, leading them over to the couch. He just holds her as she slightly cries into this strong frame.

"It's okay honey," Brett whispers. "Nothing bad happened."

"How can you say that?" Santana says pushing herself away from him. "My ex broke into our daughter's room."

"And our new dog alerted us." Brett says.

"I'm going to have to thank my brother aren't I." Santana says nestling back into Brett.

"Yes, Bear is a really good dog which is surprising." he agrees.

They relax on the couch for several minutes, trying to bring their adrenalin down.

"I guess Hawaii is off the table for now, what with a new dog and trying to figure out what the next step with Greg is." Brett voices.

"I wish we could go even more now, but I think you're right." Santana sighs. "Let's go back to bed, I can't think of a solution when I'm exhausted."

"We can bring Sofie and Bear into our room if it will help you sleep better." Brett suggests.

"Thanks honey," Santana whispers kissing his cheek.

The next morning Brett gets up first and decides to take Bear out for a walk. Since they live in an apartment, they have to take him out themselves. When he gets back both girls are up.

"Bear!" Sofie shouts, running over and throwing her arms around his neck.

"So B, I was thinking that we could spend the weekend at your mom's. That way we get a bit of a vacation and can still take Bear with us." Santana suggests.

"That sounds…..amazing, I'll call my mom right now." Brett says wrapping her up and spinning them around.

"Good, I just want to get away after last night." Santana tells him.

"Did you want to go today?" Brett asks.

It's only Tuesday, but he'll do whatever she wants.

"Can we? I'm only training you right now and everything else I can do anywhere via the computer." Santana says looking hopeful at him.

"My mom will be thrilled." Brett says pecking her on the lips.

Sofie looks over at them and tries to figure out what they are saying.

"What happen?" Sofie asks walking towards them.

"How would you like to go see Brett's mom and sisters?" Santana ask her daughter.

"Really?" Sofie asks looking up at both of them.

"Yes little one." Brett says.

"I go pack," Sofie says running upstairs.

Brett chuckles, glad that she's so happy to go visit his family. He misses them and wishes he lived closer to them.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are we there yet?" Sofie asks kicking her feet.

"No we still have an hour honey." Santana says rubbing her temple.

She loves her daughter to death, but right now she wants to shut her up by any means necessary. Her head is throbbing as she has a massive headache. The only thing she wants to do right now is sleep which is impossible with her daughter chatting so much.

"Whens we get there, I play with Marmar." Sofie chatters away.

"I'm sure she'd love to." Santana winces.

"Sofie I brought Aquaman for you to watch." Brett says knowing Santana's in pain.

She ruffles through the bag, putting the blu ray in and headphones on.

"Thanks," Santana whispers placing her hand on his.

"Try and get some sleep." he whispers.

She manages to nap the rest of the rid and when they arrive at the Pierce's her headache is barely there.

"We're here!" Sofie shouts, unbuckling herself.

"Stay seated until Brett parks." Santana groggily says.

As soon as Brett parks it's not Sofie who opens the door, but Susan who pulls her son into a hug before running to Sofie's door and hugging her. Santana looks over at Brett and mouths wow.

"See I told you she loves him more." Jana says looking over at her two sisters.

"Always the favorite." Mary jokes hugging him.

"I'm sure you know what it's like." Vicky says giving Santana a hug.

Brett's sisters and Santana have all bounded over their moms favoring the boys. It's brought them closer and a new respect for each other.

"We're so happy you're here." Susan says ushering them into the house.

"And we're happy to be here." Brett says letting Bear out of the back of the car.

"You got a pit-bull?" Mary says.

"Antonio got him for Sofie." Brett says.

"He's a sweet boy who is very protective of Sofie." Santana explains.

After getting settled Mary and Vicky take Bear for a walk to the park with Sofie, leaving the other four to discuss the reason that Brett and Santana came.

"So why are you three here? Not that I don't love you all visiting." Susan says staring at them.

"Well," Brett starts looking over at Santana.

He doesn't want to tell his mom too much unless Santana wants him too.

"We wanted to go on a vacation, but then my brother got Sofie Bear and my ex broke in. After that we needed to get away so here we are." Santana quickly says.

"Woah," Jana says.

"You three and the dog are welcome any time." Susan says gathering Santana up in a hug.

"Thanks mom," Brett sighs.

He knew his mom would be like this, but still he's glad that he was right. Jana pulls his thoughts away by grabbing his arm and pulling him away towards the living room. Santana and his mom don't notice as they both are still hugging each other.

"What the hell happened? I thought you said the ex was a jackass and not in the picture." Jana softly asks not wanting the other two to hear.

"He broke in and was in Sofie's room when Bear, the dog woke us up." Brett starts before Jana cuts in.

"What an ass, did you beat him up?" she asks.

"I dragged him downstairs before I roughed him up and threw out." Brett says. "That's why we're here, San's spooked."

"I can imagine, have you talked about moving or something?" Jana asks curious.

"No this just happened yesterday." Brett says. "Do you think she will?"

"With everything that happened my guess is yes." Jana says. "I know I would."

"Should I bring it up or wait for her to." Brett asks her.

"You could bring it up." Jana says.

"What are you two doing in here whispering?" Santana asks coming in.

"Nothing, just catching up." Brett quickly says.

"Why don't I believe you?" Santana asks wrapping her arms around his waist.

Jana heads out back into the kitchen to give them some privacy only to see her mom cooking and ducks out not wanting to be forced into cooking. It's totally not her thing.

"Your brother and Santana talking?" Susan says before she manages to duck out.

"Yeah, did she tell you what happened?" Jana asks giving in as she knows her mom won't let her not help now.

"Yes, her ex sounds like an asshole. I just hope your brother doesn't get in trouble." Susan says handing her daughter a knife to cut vegetables

"He won't, the guy broke in." Jana reassures her. "I think they're going to move here."

"They are," Susan says smiling.

"What do you know mom?"

. "You'll just have to wait to see."

Meanwhile in the living room, the couple has sat down on the couch and Santana is cuddled into his side.

"So…." Brett starts before trailing off.

"What is it B? You know you can ask me anything." Santana says looking up at him.

"After what happened last night do you want to move?" he asks sitting up so he can look into her eyes.

"I do," Santana softly says. "I don't think I can spend another night in that apartment."

"When we get back we don't have to." Brett says sighing, he knew this was coming.

She stares at him trying to figure out if he's truly okay with moving yet again.

"San babe, I promise you that I'm fine with moving to help you feel safer." he reassures her having literally read her mind.

"Good," Santana sighs.

She's quiet for a few minutes before speaking up again.

"Maybe we could look for a house here." she suggests.

"You'd be willing to move to Lima." Brett asks in disbelief.

"Moving a few hours away will make it extremely hard for Greg to find us again plus I want and need a fresh start." Santana explains.

"I'll do anything you want, but what about your job?" Brett asks.

"Once I tell my dad what happened I'm sure he'd be willing to open an gym here so I can continue to train you and the other fighters." Santana confidently tells him.

"Okay, we're doing this." Brett says licking his lips.

He doesn't know what else to do. They're going to be moving here. He's going to be close to his family again and this excites him. The only bad thing is that they'll be away from her family.

"We should look for a place while we're here. I don't want to impose on your family." Santana says taking out her phone.

"They won't mind us staying here for a little while, while we find a place and get everything moved." Brett reassures her.

"Okay, let's not say anything until I call my dad and tell him what happened." Santana says placing her hand on her stomach.

"You should do that now, my mom has a sixth sense with these things." Brett says.

She sighs, but nods knowing she has to do this. Honestly she wishes that she didn't have to leave her family, but if they don't her ex will continue to show up. Plus it would be nice to be closer to his family. Opening her phone she scrolls down to find her dad's number trying to delay it as long as possible. When she finally hits call, she puts it on speaker phone.

'Santana? I thought you were taking a vacation. That's what your mom said.' Mario says moving away from his fighters.

'We're visiting Brett's family, but there's something I need to talk to you about.' Santana says. 'Oh and you're on speaker phone, Brett's here.'

'What is it honey?' he asks suddenly worried.

'Greg showed up last night and made it to Sofie's room before our new dog alerted us and Brett threw him out.' she quickly explains.

'I'm going to kill him.' Mario growls pacing.

'Don't worry sir I handled it.' Brett pipes in.

'I know, but I still want to kill that punk. I should have done it after what he did.' Mario grumbles.

'Dad focus,' Santana says not wanting them to get off topic. 'I need to ask you something.'

'Shoot'

'Well I was hoping we could open a gym in Lima that I would run and train Brett out of.' Santana quickly says.

She doesn't want to upset him.

'You want to move to Lima?' Mario asks a little hurt.

'I need to get away from Greg and moving here lets us be close to Brett's family while still being less than four hours away from you and mami.' Santana explains.

'Well when you put it like that…..I can't say no can I.'

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mami, Mami!" Sofie shouts running in.

Santana laughs when she sees her daughter covered in mud from head to toe followed closely by Bear who seems to be shadowing her.

"What happened?" Santana asks stifling a laugh when the other two come in completely muddy as well.

"Your new dog." Vicky grumbles.

"Go wash up and stop making a mess on my floor." Susan scolds her daughters.

"Come on Sofie we'll help you clean up." Mary offers taking her hand.

Once they come back completely mud free the explanation on what happened starts.

"Sofie decided that she wanted to jump in the mud. When we tried to stop her the damn dog threw his body into us, knocking us into the mud." Mary explains.

"It was damn embarrassing." Vicky adds.

"Good boy," Brett says patting Bear on the head.

The conversation lulls and Sofie fills the silence telling everyone all about how she convinced her uncle to get Bear.

"Do you want tell them now or wait and tell Sofie first?" Brett whispers in Santana's ear.

"Let's tell them now, Sofie won't care." Santana whispers back.

"Will she be happy?" Brett whispers.

"Yes very," Santana whispers before clearing her throat. "We have something to tell you all."

"QUIET!" Brett shouts since none of them listened to Santana.

"Brett Xavier Pierce what have I said about yelling in the house." Susan sternly says.

"Sorry mom," Brett says staring down.

"Now Santana dear were you trying to say something?" Susan asks not looking at her son.

"Mom are you-" Vicky starts only to shut her mouth when her mom glares at her.

"Well….." Santana starts gulping. "After what happened last night-"

"What happened?" Mary asks cutting her off.

Before anyone can reply Sofie shouts.

"My dad showed up!"

"So we've decided not to stay in the apartment and to me here to Lima."

After a moment of silence, sound explodes.

"Oh my god."

"You're moving!"

"You're moving back!"

Sofie leaps into Brett's lap.

"We living here now?" she asks a huge ass smile on her face.

"Yes, we have to find a new home first though." Brett tells her.

"I help," Sofie offers.

"You sure will." Brett says smiling down at her.

"Okay," Sofie says getting down and going over to tell Bear.

Mary gets up and sits next to her brother.

"You're really moving back?" she asks.

"Yeah San want to get away from her ex." Brett says squeezing Santana's hand who is talking to his mom and other two sisters.

"What about training? That's why you had to move isn't it?" Mary asks hoping her brother doesn't take it the wrong way.

Thankfully Brett knows exactly what his sister is asking and doesn't take offense.

"We've already talked to her dad about opening a gym here so I'll still be training." Brett says.

"I'm glad everything is working out for you." Mary says giving him a hug. "They've both really good for you."

"I know," Brett says all smiles. "I even like Bear thus far, he's been a great dog."

"For a dog you've only had for two days." Mary jokes.

An hour later Brett and Santana head upstairs to take a nap before dinner. Santana stops him from laying down and takes his hands in hers.

"I have something I need to tell you." Santana softly says.

"What is it honey?" Brett asks staring down at her.

"Well I didn't want to say anything until I was sure and earlier I got a call from my doctor…." Santana starts.

"You're not sick are you?" Brett asks a little worried. "You didn't mention needing to go to the doctor."

"I'm not sick B, I'm pregnant." Santana says nervous to his reaction.

"Your pregnant," Brett says eyes going wide.

"Yes we're going to have a baby in nine months." Santana affirms.

"A baby!" Brett happily says lifting her up.

"I take it your happy." Santana says when he puts her down.

"Very," Brett says biting his lip.

"B," Santana says. "I know what you are thinking and we both know that we're not ready for that."

"We're ready for a child but not marriage." Brett says.

"B, I love you so much and can't wait to have this child with you. But I'm not ready to get married. Having a child with you will be change and stressed enough." Santana tries to explain.

"But you do want to get married someday right?" Brett asks.

"Yes B, after the baby is born and the gym here is up and running and we've settled into a new place, I'd love to marry you." Santana agrees.

"So long as I get to marry you at some point I'm good." Brett says wrapping her up in his arms. "We're really having a baby on top of everything else."

"It is a lot to handle." Santana muses.

"But we can handle it baby. Together." Brett says.

"Together I like that." Santana whispers.


End file.
